A Tiger's Emotions
by Triplesquidge
Summary: Due to a ploy by Sirzechs Lucifer, Chouyaku Torao, the new head of the Gusion clan is involved in the marriage with the next heir of the Gremory Clan. Will he end up marrying her even without emotions? Find out as he starts to find himself through fighting alongside the young devil.
1. The Tigers Introduction

**Another new story.  
****I know this is categorized as DxD but it also has elements of the Tales series like my other stories.  
****This story is more Tales like than the others but consists of the whole Tale series so i couldn't choose one.**

* * *

A tall boy stood in front of a train station looking up at the sky, and unbeknownst to the people around him he was looking at each one of them despite having his eyes firmly planted on the clouds that were silently floating in the sky. The boy stood at a height of 6 foot 2 and had a slim yet toned body that was accentuated by his clothing. He was wearing form fitting jeans that were tucked neatly into his knee high black boots which had a small amount of cream trimming. He also wore a tight fitting cream t-shirt which poked through the opening of his hoodless black jacket which had the sleeves slightly rolled up. His expression was blank but inviting; his soft facial features showed maturity as his hair and eyes complimented his youth to show his age, despite it not being his real age. He had soft blue eyes which made you want to stare into them continuously, his hair was short and blonde but had two thick strands that were longer than the rest and passed by the front of his ears finally resting just above his armpit. The bottom parts of this part were pink and where the blonde and pink met looked like a warzone as the line was jagged showing the inconsistency of pink for his hair color. The end product made these two pink hair strands look like fangs.

In the human world, he was completely new. He had never been there before as he had lived in the Underworld for as long as he could remember. This boy was the Lord of a struggling clan and was forced to come to the human world to meet with the woman who was to become his fiancé to save his struggling clan. The other problem here is that his fiancé-to-be was stuck in between him and another guy meaning that the boy had to win her from him. The last thing to mention about this is that the boy won't be marrying her, not straight away anyway. He was doing this to save the girl and help out his friend; he was only able to do this because he hadn't married in the countless years he had lived in the Underworld. He never had the intention of marrying someone because he never got close to a female outside of his clan and that was mainly to do with his emotions or better yet, a lack of emotions. They were basically void and non-existent, the only true emotions he had were anger and laughter. It may seem weird for him to have laughter but no happiness except that he does; the boy can laugh while showing no emotion at all which can be rather eerie.

The boy had started to walk towards the school he would now be attending; part of the deal is that he would transfer into this school because it would mean more to the girl … supposedly. It took the boy no longer than fifteen minutes to get to the school, it was early in the morning and the boy was now walking around the school grounds as a group of girls started to follow him around. He stopped and so did the girls, the boy turned his head exposing his canines that were shown resting on his lips and waved towards the girls before entering the school building. He moved through the busy hallways while being the attention of quiet chatter from the boys and girls that he had just passed by. This school had recently turned co-ed after being an all-girls school for a long time, the boy had been admitted into the third year and he was making my way to the student council to give in my papers to start today.

The boy knocked on the door and opened it straight after without waiting for a reply. When he entered he was met with 8 slightly unhappy faces before 2 of them changed. The 2 faces that changed were the council president and vice-president; they stood up from their respective seat and bowed politely to the boy forcing the other 6 to do so as well. He didn't say anything to them and walked forward to the desk where the black haired president now sat at. He then took out the papers from my bag and looked at them for a few second. It held all of his details and a picture of him; his name was Chouyaku Torao and he was the head of Gusion who held the rank of Duke.

I was easily admitted into this school because it was run by devils, the devils of Sitri and the devils of Gremory. The devils of Sitri ruled over this school and were the student council here whereas the devil of Gremory ruled over this region and were the members of the Occult Research Club.

Then it was the first lesson of the day and my introduction to my class, 3-1. As the door opened in front of me, the attention was on me. The eyes of the 30 girls in the room locked onto me as I walked into the room, 4 of those girls' eyes were familiar to me. There was the Council president and vice-president and then there was the president and vice-president of the Occult Research club, Rias Gremory and Himejima Akeno. Rias Gremory was the person that I am here for; she is the image of Gremory and the next head.

"Alright everyone, this here is a transfer student."

The teacher looked towards me as I stared at her. I looked into her eyes for a few seconds unnerving her before I turned to look at all the girls in the room.

"My name is Chouyaku Torao, Gusion. I guess we can get along."

"Chouyaku-kun, your seat is in between Gremory-san and Sitri-kaichou."

I nod my head slightly before walking to my chair and sitting down on it. As I sat in my chair I started to wonder why I was the only one wearing my own clothes. Even before when I past some of the boys that attend this school, they were also wearing a uniform so why aren't i? The better question might be why no one told me about a uniform or why Sitri or the teachers here haven't said anything about my clothing.

'Mizu, I'll speak to her when the time comes. I have others to talk to before the end of the day.'

I reply to the spirits who live inside of me. Currently there are 6 spirits who live inside of me, the spirits of fire, earth, water, wind, light and darkness. These spirits give me extremely high resistances to those powers and also allow me to perform attacks with them that are impossible to destroy. My fire can only be put out by me and my water cannot be frozen by anyone. The spirit of fire is a large dragon with what looks to be whiskers around his snout, he is called Honou. He has an extremely fiery temper and he is easily riled up. The spirit of water is a blue water nymph called Mizu; she is calm creature and acts like a mother to me. The spirit of earth is a small brown dog with oversized droopy ears which have four square green metal plates on them, he is called Chikyuu. Chikyuu lies on top of a globe constantly and has a childish attitude and voice. The spirit of wind is a green hawk that is called Kyoufuu. Kyoufuu is a straight shooter and is extremely blunt but listens to my every word without restraint; we have a servant/master relationship. The last two are the spirits of light and darkness; they also act like my familiars. The spirit of light is a small white girl who has long blonde hair, her name is Hikari. The spirit of darkness is a small black girl who has raven colored hair that is tied up in pig tails, her name is Yami.

The process to make the spirits of light and darkness was hard and it was my first time, I was born with the other four spirits. The powers of light and darkness are powers which creatures can't have so I had to model them after people and I didn't know anyone else that I wanted to base them on so I chose myself, a female version but the process was lenient with them as they had proper emotions. Despite the skin color difference between the three of us, we all acted like siblings and looked really similar. It was seen as weird for the devils in the Underworld.

The lessons passed by quickly and lunch break was upon us. It was my time to move so I maneuvered my way through the crowded hallways to the second year classes. Class 2-1 was my destination and a boy with brown hair was the guy I needed to see, upon entry to the class I saw him straight away but before I could move any further I was stopped by three girls. Two of them were brunettes and the other had pink hair, they smiled at me and stared while the pink haired girl asked me who I was and what I needed. I didn't answer her and placed my left hand on her right shoulder as I lightly pushed her out of my way and walked to the desk of the brown haired boy.

"You are Hyoudou Issei, correct?"

"…Yeah. What do you want?"

There was a bit of venom in his words, although that should change soon enough. I rooted through my pockets and took out a letter and passed it to him as I leaned down to him and whispered in his ear.

"Be nicer, I am here to save your master. If last night means anything to you then you know why I am here and don't get in my way while I deal with the situation."

I pick up my head and look at him, giving him a slight glare before pointing to the letter. After doing so I turned around and left the room as I waved to the three girls that stood in front of me at the door. When I got back to my own classroom, I felt four sets of eyes firmly locked onto me and I could tell who owned these eyes without looking at them. They were the eyes of the four devils sitting to my left and right. The two Gremory devils to my right and the two Sitri devils to my left. I swung my head my head to the left and then to the right before looking straight ahead and scoffing.

It was now the end of the day and I had just finished dealing with the teachers. I had a small meeting with the teachers so they would know more about me and what I was to do around school. They already knew who I was and the reason for me being able to wear my own clothes instead of the school's uniform, the reason for that was simply 'too different'. I didn't hear anything from the teachers when that was brought up so they either didn't care or weren't allowed to say anything bad. The second thing was what I would do in this school; I had taken the transfer test like I was supposed to and had a perfect score so I had to talk with the teachers about clubs. They gave me a list of clubs and other duties around the school where one caught my eye 'the Library', there was no official librarian there but had class reps doing weekly stints there. I took the opportunity and became the school librarian. It would be peaceful and allow me to converse with the spirits at any given time plus it wouldn't mean many conversations with people other than the logging of books and the occasional smile if I force myself.

Once I left the teacher's room, my last job for the day was to get to the Occult Research club before something dangerous happens. When I arrive at the old school building where the Occult Research club is situated, I knew that it had just started. I make my way through the seemingly abandoned building and stop outside the door which was labelled 'Occult Research', I knock and then enter and as I do so, once more, all eyes turn towards me.

In the room are a number of different people with different backgrounds. There was a maid, a phoenix, part fallen angel, nun, nekomata and a dragon. The phoenix was sitting next to Rias Gremory with his hands all over her and as I closed the door he quickly stood up and bowed to me along with the maid who was called Grayfia. I had met Grayfia the day before when I learned that today was the day I would be coming here, she also knew about why I was here. The phoenix on the other hand was someone I didn't know but he definitely looked familiar. I gave a short wave to the devils that were standing behind Rias Gremory and I moved to the other side of the room to stand by Grayfia.

"Alright. Now that Lord Gusion is here, we can start the meeting between you two."

The maid looked towards me signalling that it was my turn to speak.

"Before I start, Hyoudou-kun. Did you give her the letter?"

He nods to me simply gaining the attention of the phoenix. I stare at him for a few more seconds as a spark appears in my memory and I start to remember who he was. Raiser Phoenix, the last son of the Phoenix clan and the 3rd of four children and the only son who wasn't wed mainly due to his poor attitude.

"Raiser Phoenix, I am sorry to say this but I am intruding on this marriage. Both the clan of Gusion and the clan of Gremory have come to terms with each other and to solidify this, the marriage between the Lord of Gusion and the next heir of Gremory is needed. Despite this, both contracts are in effect so it's up to Rias Gremory to choose her husband although there is a third option."

"Third option?"

Rias Gremory was the one to question me. I gave her a slight bow of my head before I started to speak again.

"Yes, the third option is to marry neither of us but there is a catch or a requirement for you to do so. That requirement is to beat us both in a rating game. You against Raiser and then you against me, this unfortunately is not really an option unless you are extremely stubborn because none of your members could withstand an attack from me in an actual fight. My statement can be backed up by the 'Strongest Queen' who stands beside me right now."

Out the corner of my eye I can see Grayfia nod. I lock gazes with Rias and mouth the words 'Rating game' to her as I wink.

"So … what is it going to be Gremory-san?"

"I will do the rating game."

I nod to her and then look to Raiser.

"That's fine with me. Although what happens if we both win?"

"It will be your choice. Peerage vs. Peerage or King vs. King or King vs. Peerage. You can choose that now."

Raiser thinks for a second before replying to me.

"I will have to have my peerage with me and from what I have heard about your peerage, I will choose Peerage vs. Peerage."

I turn my head to look at Grayfia; she nods to me and starts to write everything down on a notepad. Once she finishes she then bows to me before turning to Raiser and Rias and bowing to them too before finally teleporting away. Moments later, Raiser does the same after giving Rias a time for the rating game which was to be in 10 days' time.

Once he left I sat down on the sofa opposite Rias Gremory who now had her queen, Himejima Akeno, by her side.

"Gusion-sama, why did you mouth 'Rating Game' to me?"

"Personally, I want to fight against Raiser to put him in his place. My only other reason is to train your dragon and play with your pussycat."

My statement was greeted with anger from Hyoudou-kun and a large blush on the face of Rias Gremory. The others in the room looked a little taken aback from my statement as I had no emotion at all in my voice so they didn't know whether I was serious or joking.

'….What do you mean I should think about what I said? ….. Really? That also means that? Who knew.'

"I apologize for my statement. I didn't know that pussycat could be mistaken for the vagina. I meant your Nekomata and as you should know Rias Gremory, I am technically classed as a Nekomata."

I force my ears and tail to pop out. My ears and tail were both pink with blonde stripes placed along them randomly.

"So the name 'Pinkunotora' is true. May I ask why you have been brought into this?"

"Of course you can, this is a last ditch effort from your brother to save you."

"You know my brother?!"

That's a stupid question. Of course I know him, everyone in the Underworld does.

"That's a bit of a stupid question but yes, I have been around since the Great War so I am on really good terms with the Maous and the Lords of each clan. Can I get back to why I am here?"

"Of course you can."

"I am here because I have no wife despite living for longer than you all put together, so Sirzechs set up the marriage between you and I knowing full well that I don't care for love even if it's due to not finding someone yet. The end result here is a false front which makes us look like fiancés to the Underworld relieving stress on your parents and helping out my clan. This also works for you because you can stay in school and continue to look for the man you want to marry as I really have no interest in you other than being Sirzechs' sister and that you have a cat, there is also the dragon but he is something else completely."

"So I am free as long as I 'marry you'? What do you mean about Ise-kun being another story?"

Ise-kun? I guess that is Hyoudou-kun, I suppose I can tell them my reason.

"That is true, you can also back out of the rating games and says you want to marry me but I will still have my fight with Raiser. The reason for the rating games is for me to train you all and for me to learn from your Queen as she is supposed to be rather adept at Lightning magic and it is something I am interested in. The dragon is something I long to defeat as a cat or should I say a tiger. You have heard of the story between the Tiger and the dragon? The tiger is said to be the only animal or creature other than a dragon which can take on and defeat a dragon all by itself, that is something I want to do. Kill a dragon, even if it gives me grief from Honou. I won't be killing your dragon but he will attract another dragon and possibly others so they will be my prey. 'Marrying you' is a big bonus to me and my clan. I have also been told by Sirzechs to train your dragon personally, more than your other peerage because of his dragon."

"Ok then, please train us for these next 10 days."

Rias Gremory bowed her head to me for a few seconds before tilting her head to look at me and lifting her head to me.

"Just call me Torao-sama and please don't bow anymore. I'll need to know about how you fight and your training regimes so I don't overload you. I have heard about both of your bishops so I have already got things ready for them. Don't worry, I'll keep his for when he is out and for the nun, it won't be anything rigorous. Just light defensive magic to make herself a little more useful."

The 6 spirits in my mind then take interest and start to give me an idea, an idea that can be taken badly but an idea all the same.

"One last thing before I'll let you go about your usual business. It seems a little wrong at first but I have no such intention. Would I be able to borrow a room in this building and also your queen? The problem being that she needs to be naked."

My statement was greeted with more anger from Hyoudou-kun and blushing from Rias Gremory and Himejima-san also joined in this time.

"I want to fully understand her power and this is the only way for me to do so."

"Hai Torao-sama."

Without waiting for Rias Gremory to say anything Himejima-san answered allowing me to learn about her power. I then took out a small piece of paper and gave it to Rias Gremory.

"That piece of paper will tell you what you need to know about me. You have to ask the question though, the best question would probably be 'Who am i?' because a devil isn't the best explanation and neither is a Tiger Nekomata. Himejima-san, I'll be in the room next door. Come by when you are naked and have finished learning about me."

I stand up from my seat and leave the room quickly closing it after myself. I then enter the room that is to the left of the Occult research club and sit down on the floor as the 6 spirits appear around me. The spirits then get to work making a circle around myself that will help me learn what I need to know about this lightning magic.

The circle starts to form and illuminate the dark room. Four smaller circles appear on either side on the circle as two lightning bolts are slowly drawn onto the floor connecting one circle to the other that is directly across from it. Once the circle is completed I move myself back a little leaving room for Himejima-san to join me in the circle.

A few minutes pass before Himejima-san enters the room, she comes in wearing only a thin white gown. She stands next to the door for a few seconds before dropping the gown to the floor revealing her naked body. I point to the ground right in front of me with my right hand as I place my left hand in front of my mouth as I yawn a little. She does so quickly and the circle around us starts to light up and I feel all the details come into me and fill my mind.

Lightning, it depends on how strong it is. Quick forms are cast straight from the hand but the attack power drops, more powerful attacks take time and utilize the sky as dark clouds form to strike down a foe just like normal thunder and lightning. Utilizing the power of lightning for myself and quicken the process for stronger attacks if I can learn the correct procedure and pump this power into my artes. She has enough power right this minute to form a spirit, I think I can make it mine and tether with it till I can use it easily enough myself.

"This may hurt slightly."

I take both of her hands and sandwich them in between my own as a white light starts to form around our hands. The two lightning bolts underneath us start to glow yellow as the four circles start to become yellow. Lightning starts to crackle around our hands and they are forced to tighten around each other, the lightning starts to shoot out from our hands and collide with the invisible wall that is set up via the circle but it doesn't stop the explosion as it resounds throughout the whole room filling the ceiling with smoke as Himejima-san starts to scream slightly as she starts to feel the pain.

"Just a little more."

More and more lightning bolts shoot out of our hands at a steadily increasing rate as we wait for the four circles to fill up. The doors swing open as Rias Gremory and her Nekomata enter the room ready to fight but quickly drop their stances as they see the magic circle and the fact that the room wasn't damaged. The four circles then light up one by one as Himejima-san's screams start to lessen and in exchange small grunts start to escape from my mouth as my hair starts to stand on end becoming spiked as my two longer strands start to shake while electricity starts to crackle around them. I quickly let go of Himejima-san's hands just before my canines grow even longer and my pupils narrow.

"Rrrraaaahhhh!"

A loud growl escapes from my mouth as the lightning starts to envelop my body and crackle around me. The wall of the magic circle disappears allowing Himejima-san to move and put the gown back on. The circle's glow increases and flashes a blue light around the room before dissipating and revealing the new spirit that is in front of me.

It was a small white tiger cub with black stripes. The cub had three small spikes on top of each of his black ears. His tail was like a normal tigers up until the tip as the black tip slowly morphed into the shape of a lightning bolt and stiffened. Two small metal rods stuck out of the top of his forehead and were sending small bits of electricity between each other.

"Inazuma?"

I stuck out my hand to the spirit and he placed his paw on top of my hand. Electricity started to crackle around our connection as Inazuma started to fade away and as he nearly disappeared his body shot into my hand and I felt his power start to flow throughout my body. As I stood up, Himejima-san comes up to me and I place my hands together and close my eyes.

"Healer."

A new blue intricate magic circle appears underneath me, this time being a lot smaller and starts to radiate blue waves. As I opened my eyes I saw Himejima-san turn back to a happy expression showing me that my healing artes still work on others here.

"There you go, all healed. Thank you for helping me get another spirit, I can now help you strengthen your current power."

I say it in a way that'll make her know that I know she has another power which she has yet to use. I leave her side and then stand in front of Rias Gremory and her Nekomata.

"Rias Gremory. Your brother said that you would be able to accommodate me for the time being until I get a house here, so I'll be sleeping in the clubroom. I can't usually fall asleep until I take my tiger form so it's not safe for me to sleep in the same room as someone else just yet."

She nods to me before leading me back to the clubroom with both Himejima-san and the nekomata on our heels. As we enter, I see the three that are still in this room packing their things up getting ready to leave. Just before they do so, Rias Gremory gets them to introduce themselves.

"Kiba Yuuto. I am a second year and Rias Gremory-sama's Knight."

"Asia Argento. I am also a second year and Rias Gremory-sama's Bishop."

"Hyoudou Issei. Second year and Rias Gremory-sama's only Pawn, the Sekiryuutei and holder of the Boosted Gear."

"Toujou Koneko. First year. Rook."

"Himejima Akeno. Your classmate and Rias Gremory's Queen."

"Rias Gremory. The king of this peerage and part of the Gremory family that holds the rank of Duke just like you."

* * *

**Hey again. This is the start to a new story but the next chapter won't appear until i finish one of my stories.  
There is only a few chapters of that left so this should appear soon, i already have some chapters nearly done for this story so depending on how you take to this story will depend on whether i update this story before i finish the other story.  
This story starts off here because it will only loosely follow the canon, like my DxD/Yu-gi-oh crossover but this story will be even further away than that story so more chapters that will show my own imagination. The Khaos brigade will be heavily modified and i am currently planning out the peerage but if you have ideas then please tell me, they have to be characters from the Tales series ... good or bad. I am also taking requests for my characters familiar as it will be a monster from the Tales series.  
**

**This story has a rating of M but will contain to sexual bits at all, it will all be language or 'attempted' gore.  
This character is really strong but he is on par with the stronger enemies or devils. Around the same level as Sirzechs Lucifer for reference.  
He will start off as OP but that fact will start to lessen as the others get stronger and the stronger enemies appear, there will be the odd chapter making him seem weaker as they will be chapters that are partly away from the DxD universe.**

**Until the next time i post to this story, Ciao.**


	2. A Tiger's Legacy and Training

**Just seen the newest episode of DxD. It's safe to say that i have deduced two things from it.  
Gasper is way too cute to be a boy and Michael is a show-off ... anyway.**

* * *

I woke up the next day once I heard some noise. I had fallen asleep while leaning against the wall near the door to the Occult Research club; luckily it was the weekend so there was no school so the time did not matter to me. Upon opening my eyes, there were familiar faces.

"It's lovely to see that you are now awake Torao-nii."

"I've told you to stop that Sirzechs."

As I looked around the room I saw Rias and her peerage except for the dragon and the ex-nun. Sirzechs was also here along with his Queen and wife, Grayfia. I stretched my arms to wake myself up a bit more and let out a small yawn that was mixed with a slight growl. Using my earth magic, I manipulated the area around me to form a single chair for me to sit on with its back to the door. As I moved to sit on it the door to the room opened and three auras passed through it. One was a new one that belonged to a fallen angel as the other two belonged to the dragon and nun from yesterday.

I took a look over my shoulder to take a glance at the fallen angel. She was wearing a school uniform that was different to this schools and she had long black hair. She froze once she came into the room and noticed Sirzechs but both the dragon and the nun snapped her out of it and brought her further into the room. They then leant against the wall which was behind the sofa that Rias and Akeno were sitting on, that sofa happened to be the one across from Sirzechs and Grayfia. As the Fallen angel came into the room, I kept my eyes peeled on her slightly unnerving her.

"Torao-nii, did you want the fallen angel-san or something?"

"She is the reason you are here Sirzechs?"

"Well … she is but I don't know what to do with her. You are technically my superior so you can deal with her."

"Don't just pawn things off on me. You are Lucifer you know?"

"But you are an existence that trumps that. Everyone in this room would fear you if they heard how you appeared in this world."

I peeled my eyes away from the Fallen Angel and now looked at Sirzechs with a deadpanned expression.

"I will tell them that in a few minutes. You are saying I can have this fallen angel?"

"Of course. She has nowhere else to go."

Sirzechs gave me a smile that a child would show.

"How come she is so friendly with you devils?"

"Same as you, forgiven although she didn't do as much as you."

Same as me … what should I do with her?

"Fallen angel. What's your name?"

My voice was low and commanding, it forced the girl to stand up straight. She then answered me in a low voice that made her sound scared of me.

"Raynare."

I looked at her again and started to read the flow of her aura. She was balanced in her magic and had an aptitude for some weapons but never used them other than the typical 'Light spear'. I put my hand on my chin as I contemplated whether she was worth it. The only piece I had left for my peerage, my Queen. All the other pieces were taken up by people I have met in other worlds that respect the four spirits and revere them; most worlds treat them like their gods.

My Queen piece was different from the others as it was something that was like me. To begin with, all my pieces were different to traditional Evil pieces. Mine were not able to make someone into a devil; my pieces gave the person in question a dark spirit which in turn gave them an aura close to that of a devil. The rest of my evil pieces were the same as the others then but not the Queen. All the others were shaped like a chess piece because they were for people from other worlds but my Queen piece was made especially for someone from this world though it hadn't been restricted to a devil so I could choose whoever I liked. The Queen piece was shape like a tigress, not that a normal person could tell. The reason for that was to make someone from this world similar to me. Part of the process is for me to mark the person I wanted to make my queen and then insert the Queen piece into them coupled with my magic. This would then turn the person I chose into a human/tiger hybrid and it didn't matter if they were an angel, fallen angel or a devil you would lose that part of you but save the property. To deal with the three major factions in this world, I created 3 spells that worked along with my light and darkness spirits that would turn me into one of the three factions.

If I was to think properly about why it was only this piece then I would come to one conclusion, marriage. I think it would be Adjuka Beelzebub's way of getting me to marry someone because they will be the only thing that is close to me. Thinking about it, probably the other 3 Maous had a hand in this as well.

"So Raynare, if you have nowhere to go then I will take you in. You will have to drop all allegiance to the fallen angels and only think about me. In exchange you will become my Queen and an existence unlike any other; you will also have a major power boost that will allow you to fight on even terms with some of the best. What do you say?"

As I ask her, I tilt my head to the side slightly. I bring the Queen piece to my hand allowing it to shine as the sun hits its crystallized form. Raynare takes a few minutes to think about what I said, throughout this time the whole room stayed silent.

"…Yes. I will do it."

I had expected her to agree, not many people would say no to becoming a powerful existence. It's possibly a shame that I didn't tell her the whole story, with it being a product of my power then she will be losing some of her emotions. Well, they will be weakened but her sense of honour towards me will increase and I think the nature to love will increase although it will only be aimed towards me … that could be a problem that I don't want.

I stood up from my chair and walked over to her and stared into her eyes while taking her head in my hands. She started to blush and she instantly knew what was going to happen whether it was for definite or a girl's fantasy. I closed the distance between our faces and I kissed her allowing my magic to flow into her, the excess magic made a thin gold light cover the two of us. Once my magic had got to a certain level, I finally allowed my canines to come out and I bit down into her lip making her let out a short moan. Once I started to feel the blood from her lip hit my own I retracted my canines and pulled away, I took a further step back as a few drops of blood dropped from my canines and onto the wooden flooring. The golden light that was around us then gets sucked into the Queen piece and it starts to light up gold, I finish the process by infusing more of my power and power from each spirit into the piece and I thrust it into Raynare's chest.

The magic that was being placed into her overloaded like I had expected, it was too much for her current body. I would have to control the magic for her while her body converted and became able to control it. My canines came back out along with my ears and tail. My ears perked up as my tail tensed up and became stiff as magic started to course through it, crackles of electricity would come off my tail along with small wisps as the temperature in the room started to rise. As the magic started to calm down I noticed the changes in Raynare, her hair shortened and became like mine. It was short with the two spikes that rested in front of her shoulders. Her hair stayed black but the tips of the two spikes changed to a blood red, it was an enticing colour even more so than the crimson of Gremory. Although the long black hair suited her well, I couldn't help but feel like this was the perfect hairstyle for her. Finally her tail and ears then popped out to show that the process had ended. Her ears were black with red tufts at the top; her tail was thinner than mine. It was black with blood red stripes. Her tiger form would be the same; she would be a black tiger with blood red stripes. Her violet eyes shone brightly in comparison to her hair.

She seemed happy with the change and quickly followed me to my chair where she sat down next to me and rested her head against my shoulder causing Sirzechs to give me a wry grin.

"Torao-nii, I got you a place to stay. It was originally for you and Rias to share but it seems it will have to change."

"Thank you for that but it will be ok as it is; Rias already has a place to stay. It was only me who needed one."

"..But you are to be her fiancé."

I felt myself start to glare at Sirzechs; I could also tell that Raynare was glaring as well.

"I've already told you Sirzechs. I am doing this as a favour to you and above all to help out my clan, I have no such intention to get close to her nor do I care about her in the slightest. The terms for this was so she can find a mate for herself, I am standing in for now. I will only be close to her in the Underworld. Also you have asked me to train her which I am going to be doing for the next 10 days so you are quite frankly pushing your luck if you think that I am going to live with her."

My voice comes out in a growl but still with no emotion. My voice is commanding and it grounds people no matter who it is even if I am not talking to them.

"I can take away your position as easily as I gave it to you."

I found myself leaning forwards so I made myself relax and lean back in my chair with letting off a deep sigh accompanied with a small gust of wind from my nose.

"…You gave Onii-sama the position as 'Lucifer'?"

The voice belonged to Rias who looked a little shaken, either from what I said or who I said it to. I suppose I should tell them the whole story. I looked over to Sirzechs and he noticed my gaze, he stared right back at me for a second before looking at the nun and nodding.

"I'll tell you the whole story but there is a problem."

"Problem?"

"I cannot see the discussion ending well for the nun. It's up to her whether she wants to be upset now or later."

I speak yet again with no emotion; everything I say seems cold even if it is nice. Being void of emotions is both good and bad with the majority being good for me but bad to others.

Everyone in the room looks towards the nun and she starts to get nervous and fidgets around with her hands before the dragon takes her hand in his. She looks to him and smiles before shifting her gaze to me and nods.

"Then I'll take it from the top with something only pure blooded devils know. During the Great War, 1 unknown entity killed the four original Maous. That is something that pure bloods learn in school but are told not to tell their peerages because it is something they do not really need to know as it does not benefit them. What's left from that story is that that one entity killed a lot more than the four Maous in just a few hours. It completely wiped out the Sabnock clan and it's legions along with hundreds of fallen angels and angels, it also caused the fallen angels to flee and leave the war after defeating Kokabiel and Shemhazai but they were able to flee as one thing got in the way of that. That thing was the Biblical God, the one entity went into a further berserk state than it was originally in and took it out on God and killed him in a few seconds while not paying attention to the four Archangels that were hopelessly fighting back. That one entity was me; I had arrived here in the middle of the fight and instantly launched into a berserker state."

I had noticed that the nun had started crying and Rias was looking towards me in shock along with her peerage but I paid it no heed and continued.

"After finally killing God, the three factions were in disarray. I took it upon myself to deal with it and stepped in, since the end of the Great War I have helped the rebuilding of heaven and hell which were the battlegrounds. I appointed Michael as the leader of Heaven and helped him with his duties; I also help them from time to time. For the devils, I appointed the four Maous and took over as the head of Gusion as it was nearly wiped out during the war. Thanks to this, I am a secret which is kept hidden among the higher ups in all three factions although I don't see why. And to end this discussion, if I find something that I am not happy with I can have it rescinded because the higher ups are the survivors of the Great War and fear me while revering me. It's the exact same way in heaven. Any questions?"

The first to ask me a question was Rias.

"Is that really true?"

"Yup, although I don't think I would have taken God down so quickly if it wasn't for a meddlesome duo."

The next question then came from the nun, who spoke through gaps as she sniveled through her nose.

"Then ... what about ... the ... churches?"

"I am not too sure; they do know that God is dead … well the Pope does at least."

There were no more questions after that. Sirzechs promptly stood up after learning there were no more questions and threw me a set of keys.

"They are the keys to your house; the keys will direct you there. I know I originally asked you to train Issei-kun but could you train Rias as well? Not to the extent you trained me because that would kill her."

"Issei-kun…? I shall train her then but if you are thinking of this as a way for her to entice me then I will freeze you for a good amount of time."

Sirzechs chuckled lightly while pointing towards the dragon telling me that Issei is the dragon. Why did I not remember that? They introduced themselves last night; it was the same with the nun. Sirzechs and Grayfia said their farewell before leaving for the Underworld leaving me to deal with the peerage.

"Alright, I will meet you at the place you are using to train. Today will be to learn about you so off you go."

They all left quickly leaving me in the room with Raynare. I took her hand in mine and teleported us to my spirit room in an instant. When we arrived Raynare walked to the centre of the room and spun around on the spot looking around the room. It was like a blank canvas, you couldn't tell where the walls or ceiling were as the whole room was white.

"Weapons."

On my command, a whole selection of different weapons shot out from the ground and wall. Two thick strands of ribbon then appeared on my arms, a black of my right and a white one on my left. I took of the white ribbon and wrapped it around Raynare's right wrist.

"That ribbon is special. It can transform into a spirit gun, it will take the shape of a pistol and will fire bullets of whatever element you want whether its earth or water, it doesn't matter. For your weapons, I'll let you decide. You can have 3 weapons from my storage, one for each faction. A holy sword, a demonic sword and a fell arm. These weapons will be exclusive for your faction form and with also be accessible in your complete 'Partial Tiger' form. Go and choose."

Despite a lot of the weapons having identical looks and identical names to weapons in this world, they were in fact not from this world. Raynare chose the Holy sword: Durandal for her angel form, Fell arm: Calamity Chain – Susanooh for her fallen angel form and the Devil arm called Evil eye for her devil form. Evil eye was a ring that would instantly kill a weak enemy if the enemy was to look directly into the eyes of the holder.

With that sorted, we went on to tuning Raynare. The ribbons also acted as a device that handles certain aspects about the wearer and after I configured it so it knew Raynare was its new owner I got to work. I was able to look through her form and see the amount of wings she would have in her angel forms, she would have 6 as an angel but 8 as a fallen due to her being converted from a fallen angel. I then got to work on adding thin, sleek armor to her wings and calibrated the guns for her ribbon. Finally, I set up the level system and the tuning system for the ribbon. The level system was loosely based on RPG games and despite her strength she was only level one which was default and nothing against her, the tuning system would then in turn work with the level system to allow her to have upgrades whether it was a faster fire rate for her pistol or a quicker casting time of strong magic. Due to it being a tuning system, she was able to swap her upgrades round whenever as long as it was the same number as before.

After we had finished that, I teleported the both of us to Rias' location. When we arrived Rias and her peerage were just coming out of a wooden mansion in their PE uniform. They all stood in a line in front of me and Raynare.

"Alright, show me what you can do."

The first day then passes by quickly as I took time to watch each person train by themselves and then train with each other. They were so-so with both the dragon and nun disappointing me. The dragon was exceptionally weak despite having a few weeks of training and the dragon, the nun was pathetic to me because she wouldn't fight so I had to give her training to further increase her magic and healing power. Then it comes to the rest of the peerage, they were being held back by something. Scared to utilize their full potential with me only knowing about one of them, the Nekomata called Koneko or I had known her as, Shirone. She wasn't using her Senjutsuu but luckily enough I have a technique that rivals it. The Queen and the knight were different, I wasn't told about their problems because I wasn't a part of it but the Queens was similar to Koneko's. The knight's problem was a mystery to me and I am not bothered about inquiring further.

As the second day comes, I give everyone bar Koneko a training regime and they get to it. Raynare also decided to join them on the jogging. I took Koneko into the forest that was close by and started with her.

"So Koneko, you don't like the power you inherited?"

My words got the expression I had expected, a solemn one as she chose not to respond as she looked down to the ground.

"It's ok Koneko, I have a technique which is a stronger version of Senjutsuu but doesn't have the draw back. Would you like to learn it?"

Her answer was a quick change in expression and a swift nod. I walked towards her and channelled a small portion of my magic into her.

"Channel the magic I just gave you."

She does as I say and both her cat ears and tail comes out.

"There you go it is working. What I am going to teach you is called 'Overlimit'. Normally it is a technique that heightens your senses and dramatically increases your attack power and speed allowing you to easily use attack that would normally fatigue you greatly. That technique can only be sustained for a short amount of time but if you get rid of the attacking bonuses then it will last forever. You can easily switch between the two if it's needed."

I brought out my own version of Overlimit but it is invisible to the naked eye. My Overlimit is at the master level and exchanges the gold light for an invisible aura that helps combo my artes together. It gives me a higher chance of stunning or causing an ailment through my artes.

"I activated my Overlimit just now but you can't see it because mine is at the master level. I can hear a conversation perfectly from over a mile away. It takes years of training though to get it to this level. One of my students isn't even there yet and I have been training him for around 10 years. Anyway, for the rest of today just concentrate on mixing your own magic with the bit that I gave you. It will then make you able to perform Overlimit using your own magic because my magic will dissipate by the end of the day so make sure you do it. Sit down with your legs crossed and relax while emptying your mind."

Koneko did as she was told and swiftly sat down on the ground while crossing her legs. I followed suit and sat myself down and watched her for a few seconds.

"Once my voice stops you will start. Channel your magic around your body and maintain the gold layer around you so you are going to have to keep your eyes open. If the gold layer disappears then you are going to have to do it over, you won't get it straight away so be patient. Start."

Due to already having a similar power, she starts off pretty well but the gold layer soon starts to flicker and disappear. This process is repeated for the next few hours as the amount of time she keeps it up slowly increases.

'Kyoufuu, we will wait for now. We need to see if she is willing to involve her other power, if she doesn't then you can calm the wind.'

Time continues to pass and the sky grows darker as I continue to sit with Koneko who is now able to hold the aura for 50 minutes. One hour was the allotted time and I had kept that fact from her so she didn't become burdened. You tend to over exert yourself if you know your set goal so it is best to not know it so you can stay calm and go at it without damaging yourself.

It was nice and peaceful in this area, there was the odd sound of a bird tweeting or the sound of summer which came from the numerous cicadas that hung to the surrounding trees. These noises initially caused problems for Koneko but once they became more and more regular to her they didn't bother her anymore and she started to get a lot better with the process.

It was half an hour now past the hour mark and I was leisurely resting against one of the trees behind Koneko. Rias had come and sat down next to me around the quarter mark of the new hour but we hadn't spoken so Koneko could continue. Rias lifted her wrist in front of me and poked her watch twice; it was nearing the time for food.

I summoned one of my high level spirits, this spirit was called Scarlet. This was what I used as my familiar until I found a proper one, Scarlet was black cat that stood at just over a foot tall. She had a red tint in her fur, her tail ended in multiple spikes rather than one. She walked over and nudged Koneko causing the gold aura to disappear. Koneko looked at the cat and then around before she noticed me and Rias.

"You did well Koneko. You have unlocked it so start training with it tomorrow, I will advise you to hold it for half an hour every day and that will help you start to improve with it but don't do it if you have fought using it that day, you may overexert yourself and I may not be there to heal you. Devil magic won't heal the problems it could cause you if you overwork."

I turned around and started to walk back to the wooden mansion, Scarlet quickly ran towards me and climbed up my back to sit on my right shoulder. She started to purr quietly in my ear.

"Rias. Look forward to having a new familiar soon, she will help you with your training."

I don't bother to look back as I speak and we return to the manor and retire for the night after eating.

It was now the 4th day and the day I was to train Rias. I was waiting for her in the same area that I had trained Koneko in. The days that landed in an odd number were used as battle training where I conjured an enemy out of the ground to fight. Everyone had multiple enemies to fight but at different times as they were all different to help them fight different types of enemies.

Rias came by a while after I had asked, in the time I was waiting I was able to coordinate the nuns training with Raynare and got her to start teaching her defensive magic and some Light based magic. My Light base attacks aren't considered Holy but they are able to deal similar consequences but have no drawback to the user if they are a devil. Overlimit is partially light based but it is more towards an ability rather than a technique.

Once Rias stopped in front of me, I summoned Scarlet and extended my arm allowing Scarlet to run down it and jump onto Rias' head.

"She is your new familiar. I summoned her while I trained your brother so she is a high-level spirit of 'Destruction' so she can help you stabilise your moves. From what I have heard about you, I would like to summon a new spirit at the end of today. You correspond Power as Sirzechs corresponds Technique, possibly a reason why you were lucky enough to draw in the Welsh Dragon."

I severed the contract between me and Scarlet causing her to whimper slightly. Rias then started the process to make her into her own familiar. While she was doing this, I summoned one of my other high-levelled spirits. I had summoned Sapphire, she was another cat but she was my spirit for Ice, I could have had the top spirit for ice but I am rather reluctant to do it with Leviathan. The things she may make me do in return are seriously questionable and I am unsure whether they are worth it, I could ask Grayfia though for help in that regard but she would need to be naked. I'm not sure if her personality would allow it.

Sapphire appeared on top of my head through a blue coloured magic circle. She was a calm looking cat that had slightly droopy ears; her fur was a cool ice blue but had piercing dark blue eyes. Her tail was stiff and rather thick at the base but thinned out when it got to the tip where the fur strands were really sharp. She was identical in size to Scarlet and they treated each other as sisters, possibly due to the interference from Sirzechs and Leviathan. Thinking about Leviathan is a little annoying and it makes me feel a little weird about what might happen when she finds out that I took a Queen and it wasn't her, I hope Sirzechs didn't tell her. I don't think Raynare could deal with Leviathan just yet.

I came back once Rias had finished the ritual and Scarlet was now sitting cheerfully on her head.

"Alright, I summoned my Ice cat because I am not so good with Ice so we will be doing it together. Try to make a weapon that using your power but make sure it is for one hand."

This was all I could do other than use the magic normally so I was able to do it quite easily. I formed a simple pistol out of ice in my right hand, it wasn't even cold to hold nor could I feel the cold coming off from it. It wasn't even melting in my hand.

Rias on the other hand had a harder time than I did. She was struggling to make something.

"Ask Scarlet to help you, envision what you want in your head and she will do what she can. Know that her power is made from mine and Sirzechs so it should be relatively easy. So repeat the process with less and less intervention from Scarlet each time."

It took nearly 5 minutes before Rias was able to make what she wanted. She made a dagger in her right hand, the handle and the top of the blade was a black as the blade edge was a red. It was solid but I could see the power flowing slightly.

She held it there for a few seconds before making it disappear and repeating what she had just done. It takes her a while to make another ten but after than she had got it down.

'What time is it? ….. Really? We should have enough time then.'

"Ok, now we will go with armor. A light type of armour would work best for you, plus I don't think making torso or leg armour will have much of a point right now. So I want you to make boots and gloves or gauntlets."

I join in to make this, I don't have a preference for what I want so it was easier for me to make my gauntlets. The gun melted turning into water and the started to cover my arm instead of dripping onto the ground. The water then started harden and once again became ice covering my right forearm stopping just before my elbow. It was a rather thin sheet of ice as I could easily see the grooves between each of my fingers.

It took a bit more effort for my other arm but it didn't take long to do. I basically just covered my arms in a sheet of ice rather than creating something special or unique. Rias on the other hand did go for something unique; she created a pair of long fingerless black gloves which radiated a crimson aura. The glove covered the whole of her forearm and continued until it was a few inches from her armpit.

"Destroy this."

I created a wall of ice in front of me and Rias was quick to throw a closed fist at it. Upon contact a hole came through the centre of the wall and was joined by the red aura expanding and covering the ice destroying it.

"Alright, this time just do a flick of your wrist."

I created another wall of ice in front of me. It was brought down a moment later as Rias flicked her wrist causing a small black and crimson crescent to shoot out and collide with the wall destroying it completely.

"There you go. Well done, it will work in the same way as guarding if your own power is equal to or stronger than the magic that was cast against you. It works in the same way with machines, locks or materials. If you were to punch the floor now, you would probably cause a decent sized crater."

The boots were also something I had practiced before now as I had with all my powers, the water boots were pretty cool as they looked like a constant waterfall which wet the ground under me. I then formed the boots around me legs, they were identical to the metal boots of a medieval knight except that they were of course blue and made of ice. The blades of grass in close proximity of my boots froze over and the ground went white like it had recently snowed there.

"It's your turn, be careful though. You don't want to destroy the ground under you so just in case you should jump."

Rias looked at me confused to which I responded to by rolling my eyes and lifting my head upwards sharply. Rias then jumped which to I raised my right foot slight and crashed it down into the ground freezing over the ground around us, it covered around 100 metres in diameter. Rias then landed softly on the ice and started to form her own pair of boots.

"….Why do I have to be the teacher of all the young devils?"

"You have taught the others Torao-sama?"

I breathed a long sigh before I decided to reply.

"Yeah, it started off with Sairaorg. I still teach him from time to time, he is the only one I can have a fist fight with so I enjoy teaching him. Zephyrdoll lasted for about a month before giving up, my teaching style was supposedly 'really bad' and he learned nothing from it. Zephyrdoll is just a douche, like Raiser to be honest at least I have a bit of leverage over him. Seekvaira was an interesting one to train as she uses both fire and water, albeit it not too successfully she is a lot more suited for ice magic. Diodora was a pain; he was too nice so I gave up after a week. Sona was the second one I taught, a lot of her techniques now are stuff I taught her. Her familiar is actually a water bird spirit that I summoned, Leviathan practically begged me to train her because she was too busy. I didn't expect Chess to become part of the training."

"So you were bound to train me eventually? Why didn't I know about this?"

"I guess so and I don't know why you weren't told. I thought it was something that the Lords of you 6 that came up with it, I had been paid by each faction as well. I also gave a spirit to Sairaorg and Seekvaira. Maybe, you weren't ready for the training yet. Sairaorg had initially asked me for the training which is why I still teach him and then the others found out and came to me about it, the other two boys were forced into it and seemed happy when I stopped. I was indebted to the Agares Clan at the time or was it to pay them back for during the war … my memory is a little fuzzy there. And with Sona there is multiple ways to train her water magic so it was safe for her plus she was rather stubborn, I expect her to still be. You on the other hand were/are an Otaku if I remember rightly from when I visited you about ten years ago. Plus think about your brother and father, they dote on you way too much even for a Gremory."

Rias nodded along as I spoke and different give any other response. She was then quick to go back to trying to form her boots, which took a long time. Two hours later and she had finally formed her boots successfully, the other times they just kept dissipating.

The boots she made were the same in style to her gloves and were thin and sleek. They were thigh-high high heeled boots raising her up at least 2 inches.

As I had expected the red aura that was floating around the boots were starting to eat at the Ice underneath her. It at least showed that she had a strong power and she was able to control it, although it had taken a long time so I wouldn't be able to train her anymore today.

"Alright that's it for today so you can dismiss the boots. Tomorrow, while you are fighting and the other days I want you to try and form a wall of destruction. It's a variant of the 'Orbs of Destruction' that I taught your brother, the wall will last for a fixed amount of time but you are able to push it into your enemies. They are versions of my own personal type of magic that no one else can use, Raynare can in time when I think she can use it."

"Can I see it?"

Rias got excited, quickly dismissing her boots and rushing to me holding my hands which she held in a tight grip. I found that out as I tried to squirm out of her grasp.

"Wait until I fight Raiser, ok?"

Rias was reluctant to wait but it was easy for her to tell that I wasn't going to show her any time soon.

Then it was the 6th and 8th day, the two days which I took to train the thing that I wanted to kill. It was safe to say that Hyoudou was scared out of his mind the whole two days as I was severely unable to hide my killing intent while training him. I was able to control the lust to kill but not hide the intent.

I spent the whole of the 6th day forcibly teaching him Overlimit. That meant me being in Overlimit causing Issei to be grounded; the process of this was a little out of the ordinary. The power would be floating through the air so it could enter into someone's system if they had an open wound, so like the day with Rias I made an Ice gauntlet around my right hand. I then start to make small concise cuts all over Issei's arms and legs before making a large one which ran across his abdomen. Despite this making the whole process easier and quicker, it also came with a massive problem. The magic still have the grounding effect so while it was coursing round his veins it would be effectively crushing his organs and bones from the inside. This caused a whole lot of painful grunts and screams to come from Hyoudou's mouth, it could of easily been said that I was torturing him and on many occasions the sounds made both Rias and the nun come over to check to make sure I was doing that. When they did come to check, I would be sitting down and reading a book next to Issei who would be screaming his lungs out probably writhing in pain.

The 8th day was where I started to teach him some techniques and a few artes. The only arte he mastered was Beast but his came into a variation of Beast so we came up with the new name 'Dragon's shout' but Hyoudou mastered it quickly and was able to perform it by just saying 'shout' or randomly shouting or grunting. The other artes didn't come together at all; both Raging blast and Talon strike didn't come together. His magic power probably wasn't strong enough for Raging blast and probably wasn't good enough in his speed or agility to use Talon strike. I wasn't holding Raging blast against him because it did take Sairaorg a long time to get it right.

The Overlimit worked well for him but again due to his lack of magic it wasn't perfect. It improved his senses slightly and he was able to summon his Boosted Gear quicker than before and his Dragon shots didn't cause as much fatigue to him. It also aided greatly in him perfecting his version of Beast. A complete lack of magic really did hinder what I could do with him so I set up a regime with him and the nun to circulate their magic between each other, this would allow Issei's body to be accustomed to magic and be able to use it. Once that was done I could start training him in magic.

Then it was the day of the match, which I was able to watch with the families of both clans. I was accompanied by Raynare and Sairaorg; I was surprised to see Sairaorg there. His reason for being there was because he heard that I was training someone in hand-to-hand combat so he felt like he absolutely needed to watch it first hand and personally talk to me about it.

The Rating game passed by quickly and with a win for Raiser Phoenix although the game could have gone the other way if I had a few more days to train Rias and maybe Akeno. It also showed that Raynare did a good job of teaching the nun defensive magic as she was able to stop a lot of attacks from Raiser and his Queen.

Everyone did well to keep up with Raiser's peerage despite the short amount of time they had to train, making both families praise me on my ability to teach them so well in such a short amount of time. Both Sirzechs and Venelena, Lady Gremory, praised me on improving her ability to use the power of 'Destruction' but it was short lived when they fully noticed Sairaorg sitting next to me.

There was only one commotion during the game which brought everyone in the room to have their own take on the situation. Most of them were mild comments on Hyoudou being a pervert but one statement caused an eerie presence in the room which caused everyone to be on edge and be under pressure from my aura.

"He neglected my training to learn that … This dragon really wants to die early."

That was of course my statement and the cause of the eerie presence in the room. Hyoudou had made a new move on his own in private, Dress Break and as the name suggests it breaks dresses or clothes, mainly clothes that were being worn by females.

Both peerages were called to the room from which we were watching. Sairaorg had to leave though before they came much to his disappointment as her wanted to see me deal with the perverted dragon. When both peerages arrived in the room and before I could move, we were all transported to a spare dimension probably due to them expecting me to react. Both peerages were put under strain and started to look around the room to see who was angry, the families from both sides parted to the side revealing me covered in a black aura.

"Hyoudou.."

"HAI!"

He screamed in response to me calling his name and started to walk forwards. I also moved and stopped a foot away from him and started to stare him down.

"Nun. If you dare try to heal him then you will suffer as well."

My voice came out with no expression cooling the room slightly. I outstretched my right arm and placed my hand on his head and gripped, I now had an iron grip on him and I was still tightening it.

"If you aren't close to death from this then expect another one."

I raised my hand with my grip still tight around Hyoudou's head raising him off the floor slightly; I shifted my grip so my fingers were now holding him by the jaw. Using my magic, I elevated his body further and rotated him so his head was facing the floor with his legs way above his head. My whole body then exploded in fire and then ground underneath me and him caught on fire and I brought my arm down slamming his head into the ground wedging it into a crack made by the impact.

"Neglecting my training to create some dumbass perverted technique…" The fire died down around us but the danger didn't disappear as my hair started to shake while crackling with electricity sending off the odd jolt into Hyoudou's body. "…You know who I am and what I have done yet you still decide to not learn by example and indulge in your own stupidity…" A bubble of water now forms around him to drown him; noises start to escape from the water letting us know he was having trouble breathing."…You could have learnt my techniques and got a lot stronger, maybe even won this match and furthered you progress with the Boosted Gear but you didn't …" The ground around us then started to collect around the fist of my right hand forming it into a mini wrecking ball."…Expect to feel something similar during our Rating Game." I then slammed the wrecking ball into him popping the water ball allowing him to breathe again for the split second between the water popping and the ball connecting with him. His body was then flung across the dimension space and into a slab of earth that I quickly created.

Hyoudou's body lay there not moving despite being alive with many a broken bone and bruised spine. The nun started to run but then remembered what I said and looked straight at me and instantly froze causing the others to look at me. My expression was blank yet again although I felt fulfilled.

"Honou … go fetch your kin."

A large red dragon then appeared beside me and start and the seemingly lifeless body across the space from me and then spoke in a loud, deep voice after sighing.

"…My kind has gotten weak. Women are only for kids and nothing else."

"…Go Honou!"

I shouted at the red dragon causing him to move from beside me before he started to rant about his view of women, something that women don't want to know and something that causes Yami, Hikari and Mizu to beat him senseless multiple times over. I'm quite surprised he hasn't learnt from those times yet. Honou quickly retrieves Hyoudou and drops him down in front of the nun who looks towards me timidly as Honou speaks again.

"Can you hear it master?"

Hear it? … Once Honou mentions it I could start to hear another voice that sounded similar to Honou, possibly all dragons have deep voices.

"Yes I can. It seems Ddraig has finally awakened."

I walked towards Hyoudou and started to hear Ddraig more and more clear fully. The voice then stops and I feel something leave, possibly meaning Ddraig has gone back to sleep.

"Honou, is it ok now?"

"Should be."

Honou's body starts to disappear before exploding into particles and shooting into my body.

"You can heal him now. If you did beforehand then you would have disrupted the awakening."

The nun nodded furiously as she started to heal Hyoudou with her sacred gear. A small girl then appears by my side dressed in a black gothic dress.

"Yami, help him please."

"Will do Onii-chan."

As I uttered Yami's name I heard a slight squeak leave a certain someone's mouth. That person was Sirzechs, he had met the original four spirits and both Yami and Hikari. Without waiting too long, Hikari than appeared where Yami had entered dressed in an immaculate white one piece dress. She gained my attention by tugging on my sleeve.

"Why did you call Yami-chan and not me Onii-chan?"

While sighing, I turned towards her and bent down to see her eyes tearing up and turning red. I placed my hand on her head and started to ruffle her hair.

"Because he is a devil, your powers can severely hurt him. If you promise me you'll be careful and only use plain magic then you can help out too."

I then held out my pinky to her to which she beamed at me and hooked her own pinky finger around mine before running off to help out.

"What troublesome spirit-sisters..." I turned my head to the left sharply and started to glare at Sirzechs. "Don't bother Sirzechs, you know they don't really care for you and will not call you Uncle."

Sirzechs crashed to the ground as I rejected him.

'I wonder how long it will take for him to recover? It could be a while until our rating game; I know that they are already advertising it in the Underworld. He'll wake up and then have some time before he gets destroyed again, Sirzechs will probably bug me if I hurt Rias in the same way … well the Underworld would if I attack her that relentlessly with this being an engagement battle … I guess it's a shame I can't beat them that badly.'

"Schedule my game with Raiser for straight after the one with Rias."

"O-ho you are that confident?"

Sirzechs had got back up and looked like he was returning back to normal after being chewed out by Grayfia.

"You know first-hand that I will never lose to those that I have trained."

"I guess … it is 4-0 in your favour. I will beat you one day."

"Is that so you don't have to be Lucifer anymore?"

"Of course it is. I told you I wanted to be with the media."

I tilted my head towards him; I guess he didn't read the agreement properly.

"You should really read the agreements properly. I already cover a lot of the other three Maous work, how do you think they can do what they do? Leviathan cosplays and such, Beelzebub makes a whole load of things with complex theories and processes and Asmodeus … well he sleeps, I should just revoke him and take his place. I do around half of Beelzebub's and Leviathan's work so they can still do what they want, Asmodeus is just so lazy that I decided to do near enough all of his work."

Sirzechs looked at me dumbstruck.

"Really?"

His jaw stayed open as he spoke.

"Yeah, your only good point is your kindness. I hope Mil-kun takes after Grayfia."

From that day on, I took on half of Sirzechs work and officially became the Maou Asmodeus as he was more than ecstatic to have more free time. My time stays as free as always as the papers get sent straight to the spirit room which allows my spirits to deal with the work for me and the converse with me when they can to deal with the papers.

There was a little uproar about the change but once word got out that it was me becoming Asmodeus and that I was already doing most of his work, it turned into praise and most of them started to rip on Falbium. The sleepy Falbium really was and is an idiot.

* * *

**Firstly, i want to apologize slightly to a fellow author because i said the final chapter to DWP would be next.  
The reason there is that i have 2 different endings done and i am in the process of writing a third one so i'm stuck finding the appropriate way, the endings are all pretty similar with slightly different endings. I'll be working on that so it could be a few days.**

**This story is more descriptive than my other stories .. well i think so ... could you please review or PM me to say whether you prefer it this way or whether you want me to put more humour in this story or be more descriptive in my other stories. **

**The whole business about school is around so if you are wondering whether it will impede on the upload rate of my stories then don't worry your little socks because i have finished school and my writing rate will stay the same and fluctuate normally.**

**Until the end of DWP, Ciao.**


	3. A Tiger's Fight

**A Long-ass chapter. I would also like to respond to reviews at the beginning, good and bad.  
****Firstly ****is the bad one. No names but i would like you to properly read my story and notes before you give me a suggestion.  
****I asked for someone from a specific series but you decided to completely blow that to the side so ... thanks buddy.  
****The second answer to a review is more of a general answer because it lies with the story.  
****Torao will not have a harem and he will not directly take from Issei's harem. This story is a love triangle.  
****Three members of Issei's harem will be gone but will align themselves with Torao as his Knights.  
One of the members is a constant shifter.**

* * *

It's the last day of school before I get a few days off before my two rating games. It gives me a chance to see how strong Raynare actually is with her power up and how well she is using and working with it. Both of my games were going to be seen by the heads of the three factions, which was normal for me but these two games are more important to them than any other.

The first game is important because of the massive difference between me and Rias. I don't know why because the Underworld has seen my power in the Rating games but this may be to show off Raynare, it could be to show that a new existence like me is in play and she is strong enough to deal some major damage. It could be a way for the three factions to gauge my team if I ever decide to go rogue. The other reason for the first game being important is Hyoudou-kun and his Boosted Gear, Azazel is interested in the sacred gear and both Michael and Sirzechs are interested in how weak the weakest possessor in history actually is … although I find it pointless to gauge his power against me a seasoned veteran in fighting.

The second game is more of the same in regards to Raynare. It will show how she deals with the Phoenix abilities of Raiser and his sister; it will also show how she deals with someone who has fought in Rating Games before. That would normally be done by how well she works with a given strategy but when I am fighting someone with that type of ability I don't want to wear them down until they are tired and can't use their ability anymore, it's bothersome to me although it does show a testament to your stamina. I prefer to deal with it quickly, scare them into submission and show them that trying to keep up their ability will only cause them more pain.

I am sitting in front of my desk in the Library checking the computer to see what books are on loan. The loan rate of the books have increased dramatically since I became the Librarian, I believe that the reason there is self-explanatory. It got leaked early in the morning one day and then by the first break of the day everyone knew, girl's gossip is a scary thing.

When I came to the human world, I thought it would be a nice change of pace but I was wrong. No matter where you go women are the same and so are their thought processes. You see, in the Underworld I am a famous male model probably the most famous one. I have my own brand and I am also the face of others, I was also made to do a single which I am know for as well although I only did one album which I still play concerts for. These two facts have come to the human world, the model fact more so than the singer one. When I came back to school one day around lunch time, I was still in a suit from a meeting and I had leaked it out then not thinking about the consequences. Once the girls in my class found out, the number of texts that day increased dramatically. Since that day, I have been asked out by near enough every 2nd and 3rd year in this school. I'm thankful for the 1st years not doing so, whether they see that I have rejected all the others and thought it would be a waste of time or are too shy of me.

My reputation around the school is strange, to say the least. It also seems to be influenced by the devils here as they are calling me the 'Tiger King', I already have that title but for another reason. I saw it as strange because they named me king whereas the other titles are prince or princess, like with Kiba and Rias. Rias has a few titles herself as it seems, both good and bad. From the easily influenced girls to the boys and to the 'bitchy' girls. Her favourite title of mine is 'Pervert's dream girl' because that is exactly how I see her, I feel like she modelled herself after a porn star. Ridiculously large breasts, obnoxious red hair and a kind personality which is at the point which irritates me. On the lines of bad nicknames or titles, I am surprised I don't have any unless you count what the perverted boys say about me. I only have 'Tiger King' and on the odd occasional 'isn't he a model?' but that's not really a title. The boys call me a saviour, it sounds good but it really isn't. The boys seem to believe it's easier to get a girlfriend by asking the girls that I have rejected, probably because they can't believe their luck.

This school really is weird; I can't even think to believe that other schools are like this. Maybe ones with devils but definitely not normal human schools.

"Can I check this out?"

I take the book from the girl and log it into the system stamping it and giving it back to her.

My arrival has brought a large fluctuation to the school in activity and money. The activity has mainly been with the girls and the library with the money being in the same place. During the club meetings, my issues have been quickly solved. I asked for more money to go into the Library so we could afford more books and all the clubs agreed to it. It surprised me when you think of the males and what they generally think of me, more money would mean more reason for the girls to go to the library. Nevertheless I got want I wanted without any hassle, I couldn't say the same for the others as issues would go back and forth and sometimes not even being settled. I kept myself out of those as I was only there for the Library issues, while I was waiting for the meetings to end I would fiddle around with the ribbons and tune random things to try and peak my abilities.

The days have become similar; it's much like the days in the Underworld. I just wish something would happen.

Rias PoV – Morning of the same day

I have been following Torao-sama all week and he has not changed one bit nor does he look like he is ever in thought. The Rating game is close, in two days actually and he hasn't changed at all. He isn't nervous and he isn't even bothering to train, from what I have seen or heard from Raynare.

I also asked Onii-sama about what to expect. 'Something you never would have expected.' Torao-sama is a mysterious person with his personality and who he is. The things he has done are crazy and something I could only dream of doing, I would also be excited to talk about it or proud of the things I have accomplished but he doesn't seem to care. Maybe that is due to his lack of emotions or that is what he really feels, it just may not have been that big of a deal to him.

Meeting him face to face for the first time was nerve-racking but he has an aura which is hard to decipher. It is neither holy or demonic or passive or aggressive. It's just something, it is just there. There is no feeling from it other than that, it's strange because it is directly linked to him. Most auras show what you are, your power and your anger but his is more than that. It grounds you when he says to stop, you feel compelled to follow his orders when he says one. It's hard to tell the reason for it, I first thought it was due to hearing that killed God and the original four Maous but it can't be that. You just feel like you have to listen to him, even if what he says is very little. He can say something which means nothing to you and you would pay full attention, he could say something that makes no sense to you and bore you but you feel energized and listen until the end and ask about it.

This may also be one of the reasons for the amount of girls that have asked him out. It angers me, even though it's meant to a fake marriage I want him. What angers me more is that he sees me as nothing more than the sister of Sirzechs Lucifer, he doesn't think highly of me at all. And what angers me the most is that he thinks more highly of Sona than me, she is my best friend but she has been my rival since we were kids and I cannot let her win. I want to go up to the girls in this school and tell them to stop asking him out as he is engaged to me but that wouldn't go well for me and probably not Onii-sama from the way Torao-sama deals with him. It could be a risk to my life if I was to try and stop them.

Today had three instances where he was asked out, I found out about the first one afterwards but I was there for the second and third. The first instance had him called out to the courtyard during the first break to where he was confessed to by a girl who he made cry afterwards and on his way back was confronted by the sluttiest girl in the school. She would always wear her uniform loose exposing herself, it made all the guys stare but not Torao supposedly. Akeno told me that he looked all over her for a few seconds before laughing loudly with a straight face and say 'Sorry but I'll stay clean.' As much as that is a horrible thing to say when someone confesses to you, it feels alright when it was said to her. Anyone else and I would have wanted to hit him for it.

The second case was in the cafeteria at the start of the dinner break. He was just about to leave after getting drinks and some bread for himself and Raynare, who he had appointed a helper and stand-in Librarian when he was off doing things. He held his things on a tray and was stopped in the middle of the cafeteria by Akeno and Tsubaki, the second and fourth most popular girls in the school. His initial reaction was sharp and cold, 'What do you want?', it didn't even sound like a question which was weird. They both then confessed to him earning the attention of everyone in the room, even the teachers that were dotted around. He then wore a small wry grin and shook his head a few times and raised his right hand shaking it before saying 'Nope' and walking straight past them taking a sip of his drink through his straw. Another case which makes you hate him for how he deals with it but you just can't, it somehow adds to what you think of him. The girls around felt warm by it and felt like they had more of a chance with him, both Tsubaki and Akeno were happy as it gave them something to work towards and didn't take anything bad from how he answered or what he said. It wasn't a typical plain 'No, sorry' which is the shortest but 'Nope' which is what you would say to your friends if they offered you something. It also started to confuse me slightly as I compared it to what he said when he rejected the other girls, although it makes sense. To anyone who was not devil or that slut he would say, 'No thanks, I want to stay single during my school days.'

The third and final case came at the end of lunch break when he was in the Library. A small timid girl from the first year went up to him and handed him a book to take out, from looking at it she was there to take out a specific book for school but it also gave her a chance to speak to him and hopefully confess … if she could build up the confidence.

Thinking about the girl, she was cute. Similar in height to Koneko and had the same build, the difference was up top around her head. She had long chocolate brown hair which she wore in pig tails; her face was different due to being British. Where in Britain I didn't know but now I felt like knowing.

Torao-sama took the book from her hands gently and scanned it before stamping it and giving it back.

"Alright, you have that book until next Friday."

His emotionless voice fills the room at a low volume. The girl seems to snatch it from him in nervousness, she goes to thank him but nothing comes out of her mouth when she opens it. Torao-sama starts to stare at her looking a little intrigued, and then I could see the bulb light up in his head. He stood up from his chair and slowly walked around the table stopping right in front of the girl. He dug his hand into his pocket and took out two pieces of what looked like purple velvet ribbons. He then takes out the girls bobbles that were holding up her hair and carefully replaced them with the velvet ribbons that were shaped like a bow.

He drops the two bobbles into the girl's hands before bending down slightly to her height and looked directly into her hazel eyes which seemed to glaze over.

"If you feel the same way about me when I am about to graduate then come see me."

He then forced a smile to his face but you could tell that the girl didn't see it that way. The area around her eyes went a little red in unison with her cheeks that went a shade darker. She then gave him a sharp nod causing him to ruffle her hair slightly.

"Come see me if the girls are mean to you for this …" He then moved in closer for a couple of seconds and whispered something into her ear before moving back and speaking slightly louder again. "… I hope you enjoy the book, Serah-chan."

He then went back to his chair and picked up a book. The rest of the girls in the room were just like me, mouths wide open. Torao-sama was a Lolicon.

Torao PoV – Sunday night

I was waiting in the corner of one room with four girls sitting around me. I was here waiting for Raynare to arrive so we could start the Rating Game.

Minutes pass by as I wait for Raynare and the four girls transport themselves to the viewing room. Hopefully, Michael will introduce them well to not spark a problem.

"Wait long Master?"

"Not too long. Let's go."

As soon as Raynare arrived in the room with me, I used a piece of paper that I was given by Grayfia and we teleported into the spare dimension that will be used for the Rating game. The place we appeared in was a replica of Kuoh Academy and we had landed on the school field for whatever reason. I quickly made two seats for myself and Raynare and sat down to wait, I had no need for a strategy here. Power would work here easily; we wouldn't even have to use a lot of it either.

I am the lord of Spirits and Raynare is my Queen, the resistances we have is great and novices aren't going to be able to overcome it. Kiba and Koneko have the greatest chance against us but they shouldn't be too much hassle.

(Good evening everyone. I am Grayfia, a maid of the Gremory Clan. Today I will be the arbiter of the match between the Gremory Household and the new Asmodeus.)

Is that another spare name for the devils to refer to me too? I guess I have taken on that name now because of that lazy Falbium, I don't think he was even bothered when I said I was going to take his place as Maou.

(In the name of my master, Sirzechs Lucifer, I will be keeping an eye on this match. Through Rias-sama's opinion we have created this battlefield, the battlefield is a replica of the school that Rias-sama attends.)

Thank you for not mentioning me there Grayfia, I have too many people following me as is.

(The location where both teams were transported is their base. Rias-sama's base is the Occult research club room located in the old school building. Asmodeus-sama's base would be the School Field located outside the new building. Pawns, to use promotion you must enter the enemy's base.)

It's a good job the Library isn't my base, it might have got ruined when I got invested in reading a book and luckily the field is a good distance away.

(Asmodeus-sama, we have placed restrictions on you for this battle. You aren't allowed to use King's Symphony or Luna Fall that is all. This will be a Blitz style game with a 3 hour time limit, you may begin to strategize.)

"So what is our strategy Master?"

"You can do whatever you want but bring both Rias and the Dragon to me, once you have taken out the others of course. I want to see how strong you are so we can work together against Raiser."

Raynare smiles to me as her ribbon disappears and two black outlines appear in her hands. Upon closer inspection the outlines had took the shape of desert eagles showing me that Raynare had trained hard and was now at the level able to have dual pistols. Dual pistols was at the end of one of the two branches, the other branch held 'Exploding Gun' which allowed you to use the gun as a grenade but you can recall it or have an infinite amount with the use of the ribbon.

I summoned another ribbon to my hand and gave it to Raynare, "Look in it." A second ribbon adds a second tree which allows you to go even further within these skills. For example, the gun tree enters into three branches after the final two. The dual pistols continue down their own branch to improve their usability and the 'Exploding gun' goes down the line of range, you can then change to either an SMG or an Assault Rifle. The end of their trees held two skills each, SMG had a larger clip or side mounted Shotguns which would fire a shot after every 10 bullets fired. The Assault Rifle also had the option of a larger clip or the ability to change the gun into a Semi-automatic rifle.

These guns were more complicated than normal guns but they are also easier to use. There was no kickback with these guns, no need to reload as it was automatic and done in a second. The bullets would also travel in a straight line at the same height until their range is up where they would disappear allowing easier aiming, especially down the AR route.

I have three sets of ribbons when it comes to this. I have my everyday ribbon which fine tunes all of my abilities to make me versatile. There is then my stealth ribbon with which I use the rifle on coupled with high agility and the brief ability to become invisible which uses two ribbons. The last ribbon is my powerhouse set; it maxes out both my physical and magical strength along with strengthening my defenses while improving my agility to make my attacks faster.

(Strategy time is over. Game … Start!)

"Show me what you can do."

Raynare jumped straight into the sky with her pistols raised. As she dropped back down, she unleashed both clips of her pistols straight into the sky causing the clouds to dissipate and then fusing back together shortly afterwards with more clouds appearing and joining.

The clouds quickly took over the sky and it turned red as rays started to blast through the clouds making a hole above the old school building.

"Holy Meteor."

Raynare's voice echoed through the area as a meteor storm appeared from the sky unleashing it's fury on the old school building and the devils inside.

The whole building collapsed from the attack of the first meteor covering the area surrounding it in a cloud of smoke. Shortly after the first strike hit a white dome appeared just peeking out of the top of the smoke.

As the smoke disappeared, there was no building left but there was a crater. Out from the crater came the six devils we were facing, both Kiba and Asia looked worse for wear than the other. Asia must have taken considerable recoil from both the attack and her defense; Kiba would have been hit by the debris.

"Raynare, ditch the original strategy. Since they are here I'll fight them but take Akeno away from here, don't defeat her until you force her to bring something familiar out."

"Of course Master."

Raynare dismissed her guns and strengthened them into whips and wrapped them around Akeno. She quickly yanked back on the ribbons causing Akeno to fly through the air towards where she was, Raynare then started to run while holding onto the end of her whips making Akeno follow.

Once Raynare got out of range, I brought up a large shield to keep everyone in.

'Honou, Kyoufuu, Chikyuu. Flow your magic into Vuer, I'll be using him.'

'….'

'Oh I am sure. I'm not allowed to kill them so I will bring them as close as I possibly can.'

"Fusion: Vuer!"

My body explodes in a green light sending shockwaves in all directions. Green flames burst out of my back scorching the ground behind me; pitch black lines appear all over the ground like veins. The flames die down as they collect around my shoulders sending a light film all around my body.

A series of fur covered spikes then grow out of my shoulder blades curving upwards. My ears shoot out the top of my head followed by my canines with my tail being released. My tail then splits into 5 creating an upside down star as one tail swings behind my legs like a pendulum with the other four sticking out to the side.

The green flames collect again around my shoulders and course down my arm creating a pair of claws, leaving some of the flames around the fur spikes at my shoulder.

This was the fusion form of Vuer. My inner tiger has four forms, Vuer, Elero, Lordertz and Torao. Torao was the standard form, it was safe and allowed around people so it is the only form I allow to stay awake. Personally, I feel like it helps me when talking to people at times. The other three are a little troublesome; Vuer is a maniac who likes to fight. He enjoys to fight but he isn't bothered if he is told to stop but is super energetic when is allowed. Lordertz has a God Complex and doesn't get along with anyone, while being locked away he is still able to give me some of his power. It could be the reason why people listen to me so well, no matter who it is. Elero is a berserker and the accurate description of the entity that ended the Great War.

When I dropped into the fight, I was in a crater in the middle of the battlefield in my tiger form. Without hesitation, the three factions attacked me but none of them got through as I had a shield up because I was unsure on what the atmosphere was like. And with all the forms awake, Elero saw this attack and was angered sending me into a frenzy berserking on anything and everything in sight.

These forms are something that I had never revealed to anyone. I was always going to reveal Vuer but never the other two. I released Vuer because this was the type of battle he enjoyed most, an easy win which he could prolong. Each form had their own flame, Vuer has a green one, Lordertz has a white and gold one, Elero has a clear flame which is outlined in a dark purple. The form which I take, Torao, has something which can't really be called a flame. The standard form the power took was the same as a flickering flame but its makeup was completely different, it was blood. It had the ability to play around with blood and use the elements to create new ways, like weakening the blood by diluting it with water.

The air around me starts to distort and become blurred as my flames flicker. The flames around my back start to climb upwards and quickly envelop my head turning both my eyes and hair completely green. No heat escaped from the flame and no wind hit it to try and blow it out, this flame is utilized through the three spirits for wind, ground and fire. This allows the green flame to stay as hot as possible, move as quick as possible, and appear wherever it wants. Using the wing, the flames can move faster than the speed of sound and hit an enemy before they can move or the flames can sink into the ground through my feet and reappear wherever I want.

As strong as the flame sounds, it actually isn't. Vuer only cares for physical fights so the strength of his flame is not high at all, but it does work well with his preference. Even though it is weak, it can still bring a high-levelled fire opponent to the ground for a fist fight. Vuer will always get what he wants in a fight.

"Rias, bring out Scarlet and your armour. Hyoudou, you need to create a pact with the dragon if you even think of trying to win. Koneko, full powered Overlimit. Kiba, keep your senses sharp. You aren't going anywhere any time soon."

I slammed my open palms into the ground sending flames into it. Quickly the flames came back up scattered around the ground, creating traps if they weren't careful. Each of my four enemies had a different colour emanating from them. Rias had a crimson aura flowing from her and was mostly concentrated around her head because Scarlet was sitting there. Hyoudou had a faint red aura that was incredibly disappointing. A gold aura explodes from Koneko as she activates her Overlimit and a suppressed blue aura slightly envelopes Kiba.

Asia stands at the back of the group trembling slightly with a small blue dragon in her hands. My eyes widen as I see it and I jolt straight towards her, moving by each of them before they could do anything. I launch my fist straight into the small dragon forcing him into Asia's chest where I followed through by continuing to run with my fist imbedded into the dragon before digging my feet into the floor making my body and fist stop as both the dragon and Asia jet off of my fist and slam into the barrier causing her to retire from the game.

(Rias Gremory-sama's bishop has retired from the game.)

"Ahh … that was a weak dragon."

'Vuer … feel free to take over.'

"**My pleasure."**

[Welsh Dragon Over Booster!]

A large red fist rockets towards me but is blocked by a thin shield of fire. He really is the weakest host in history if he couldn't break that while in balance breaker.

'Vuer, turn into a heavenly tiger.'

"**On your command my Lord."**

A bright light shines down from the sky completely enveloping my body.

"**Celestial Rebirth."**

The light disappears leaving my standing on the ground with 12 white feathered wings that were slowly being enveloped by a thin film of green fire.

Thinking back a little, aren't both of the heavenly dragons devils? That's kinda stupid, why were they even called the Heavenly dragons? They didn't side with God nor did they use Holy magic, they fought like typical dragons with fire and brute force.

I step off from my position and wrap both of my arms around Hyoudou enveloping him in my green flames and raise him off the ground before slamming him back down, back first straight in the ground. I drop down on top of him and pin him down to the ground.

Using my wings, I plunge them four pairs straight into the ground around us while the remaining two pairs connect with Hyoudou's forced Balance Breaker and pinning him to the ground allowing me to sit up with my claws glaring down at him.

"**Ravaging Angel."**

A white pool appeared under us ending in line with my wings. My claws sharpened and an extra claw appeared on each. My lust to kill increased as I let out a bestial roar and started to unleash a series of vicious attacks on Hyoudou destroying a piece of his armour with each attack as the pool underneath us was doing the same thing but burning him at the same time causing him to scream out in pain. I continued to claw at Hyoudou despite being attacked by the three other devils. I could feel the aftermath of their attacks but nothing else. The only weakness to this attack was the aftermath of an outside attack. A high level explosion that occurs near me would do more damage to me than an explosion that directly hits me.

A series of cuts start to appear all over Hyoudou's chest as his balance breaker disappears. I release my wings from the ground and stand up looking straight down on him.

(Rias Gremory-sama's Queen has retired.)

A small smirk appears on my face as I listen to the broadcast. The claws disappear from my hands and in turn change to a hammer shape.

"**Be gone you pathetic dragon!"**

I then slam both hammer fists straight into Hyoudou's stomach causing him to choke out some blood from the impact, as blood starts to pour out of his wounds. His body then starts to disappear through blue particles.

(Rias Gremory-sama's Pawn has retired.)

'**I'm bored; it's not as much fun without a decent resistance. Tag out.'**

The green flames and spikes disappear from around my body. The change is personality wipes the large smile that was on my face and replaces it with a cold stare. I was now back in Torao form staring down my three remaining enemies that were still attacking me. Rias was attacking from a distance as both Koneko and Kiba were dashing around slashing and punching at me. I was showing evident recoil from the attacks but not taking much damage. My way of dealing with attacks is weird, I don't have a great way to deal with recoil because I would have to use wind to counter act it to keep me up straight so it confuses the enemy when I show the recoil from their attack but there is no damage.

As I stand on the field without the green flames, my white wings can shine proudly. I have no further need for them in this fight but I like how having wings feel so I guess I'll keep them around.

I change my ribbons from the powerhouse ones to my everyday set and summon my pistols. They take no state similar to any gun of the human world as my origin is not from there. My fists clench and tighten as a pink glow covers them while forming a pink triangular tube that runs along the top creating a long barrel that spans 20 centimetres.

I load them with multi-element bullets and point each gun at Koneko and Kiba and start to unload the clips at them. While using my everyday set, the reload time is shortened to a split second so it is a barely noticeable reload in between shots. With each shot that misses, irregularities appear around our battlefield. Small puddles would form or a flame would appear out of nowhere, some bullets would emit a large gust of wind or as a bullet connects with the ground a pillar of earth would erupt from the ground. Each reload would revert the effects and they would start all over again. Koneko was the first to go down as Kiba had the chance with speed but with two pistols aimed on him, he stood no chance and was taken down by a single bullet to the chest.

(Rias Gremory-sama's Rook and Knight have retired.)

As I dismiss my guns standing opposite Rias, the shield comes down allowed Raynare to enter and she quickly finds her way to me with a slightly different outfit. Before she was wearing a simple plain black dress but now she was wearing a rather slutty and revealing black outfit, she also had her 8 fallen angel wings unfurled.

Once she got my full attention, she knelt down in front of me with her head lowered causing her hair to cover her face.

"Master, I am sorry. She caused herself to retire before I could get to pull out her true power."

…I guess that's ok. It's not that much of a problem although she may hate me now or Raynare, whichever works although I would prefer it if she hates me more.

"It's alright Raynare. I am Torao the King and you are Raynare the Queen, calling me master is inappropriate. Find something more fitting, do it while I defeat Rias."

A bright white light appeared in the sky with the centre being black.

"From the eye in the sky comes the Demonic sword that rose to the heavens after betraying its master. Forged from depths of hell, come to me. Caladbolg!"

Caladbolg is said to be the opposite of Arondight or the other side of the mirror. Arondight was a holy sword that turned into a demonic sword because of its user. Caladbolg became a Holy sword after rejecting its user when in combat against an angel and flew to the angel's side wedging itself in the ground leaving the devil defenceless.

A beaten sword then appeared out of the black dot and floated down stopping in front of me. It was a black medieval looking sword which had eyes on either side of the hilt; the eyes were the spirit of the sword and constantly twitched and looked round giving the user tactical knowledge for the situation. The blade was extremely sturdy and strong despite looking worthless, it had chunks missing where it looked like an animal had bit pieces out of it and dents where dotted all over the blade.

The grip of the sword distorts and opens up creating a hole to place my hand in. As I do so, it turns to liquid and covers my hand. The eye disappears as the sides of the hilt weaken and form themselves around my knuckle before solidifying into place anchoring it around my hand. Then to secure it even more so, the liquid dries up becoming an extremely thin plate of metal that covers my whole hand like a glove.

The original Caladbolg had two abilities, it was able to make your opponent want to fight by just seeing the sword and it made your target a mute, your opponent could not talk. It was a great sword for a 1-on-1 duel because it would more often than not mean a fight to the death. Upon becoming a Holy sword it lost the ability to force your opponents into a fight to gain the properties of a holy sword. I am rather intrigued on how God did it and I have been looking into it for a while. The only thing I can come up with is an enchantment or creating an identical shell to go over the top of the original but that would make it a temporary Holy sword.

Aside from the abilities, the sword worked in hand with specific powers making them more effective. It was basically a sword which caused the two extremes of bravery. You could either make someone the bravest person in the world or the most scared person in the world in an instant. A split second could make a stern and respected king scared out of his mind by a sudden breeze.

When I first found out about the abilities I came up with an idea, Illusions. They work hand in hand together, being able to easily cut off the leg of an opponent would leave some enemies demoralized but not with this sword. So Illusions can add to that by either making it look it dealt hardly any damage or a lot more than it actually did. Illusion magic is a great and versatile magic but it also messes around with me, my current spirit of illusions likes to play around with me although she hasn't done anything for a while.

"Eye of Dean."

The eye reappears once again but this time in the centre of my palm with a red and blue sclera. The eye blinked several times before disappearing again. I waited a few seconds for the effects to take place and the whole area turns pitch black. Our surroundings are sucked into the darkness levelling the dimension. The walls then start to change colour and become a murky purple, the difference between the colours make them looks like floating clouds but that view is short lived as the black portions earn a white slit that slowly opens varying in size. All of the eyes around the room were identical in being red and blue but that was all due to the sizes.

"Dean! Show her Tartarus!"

The subject of each eye in the sky becomes Rias as they slightly squint causing her eyes to turn completely black making her stand still. She quickly drops to a kneeling position as she takes her head in her heads and screams out at the visions in her mind.

I raise my bladed hand in front of my face and close my eyes. I keep my voice low and say. "Stage 1, 3 and 5." The holy aura of the sword fluctuates as the sword gains a white cut every couple of centre metres from the tip of the blade to my knuckle. I flick the blade downwards and the white slits open up elongating the sword keeping each piece connected by a sharp but film black film. With a slight movement of my wrist, the blades all came back and reconnected. I moved my arm again facing the tip of my blade straight in between Rias' legs.

"Attack and split."

Up to the very first cut separated from the rest of the sword and shot towards Rias. The moment it left the rest of the sword it split into two pieces eventually embedding themselves into Rias' thighs.

As I intend to finish this game right now, I shout out into the arena.

"It doesn't matter who you are to me. Whether it's a full-on fight or a Rating game, I will attack you with the full intent to kill, no questions asked. Doesn't matter whether you are my lover, Maou or the most important person in the world, I will take you down."

I sent some magic through my sword straight into the pieces of the blades embedded into Rias' leg and they changed becoming spiked balls that ripped through the inside of her thighs causing her to retire. And as the blue particles appeared, Grayfia signalled the end to the game.

(Rias Gremory-sama has retired. Torao Asmodeus-sama has won.)

As my body starts to disappear from this area before it was destroyed I let out a small laugh.

"Heh … she sounded a little emotional."

The room I am transported to was the Gremory viewing room. Upon entry, I was hugged by a small girl with hair identical to mine.

"Papa!"

"Hey there Tsii, you enjoy that?"

She nods her head furiously while emitting noises which sound like she agreed. The other three that were initially here with Tsii were not here anymore so I guess they went to my home. Walking to the empty sofa in the back of the room, I sat down with a small thud as Raynare sits next to me as Tsii takes a place on top of my lap.

The others who were in the room kept a sharp eye on me, they weren't angry but they were definitely not pleased. The people in the room were both Lord and Lady Gremory, Sirzechs along with Grayfia and Michael and Azazel.

"Sirzechs, you are teleporting them here right so they can watch my match with Raiser?" I am answered by a short and unenthusiastic nod from Sirzechs. "Good. Azazel, don't question what I say to Akeno."

I sat back and relaxed in my chair with my eyes closed as Raynare started to chat with Tsii.

I wait a few minutes, but Rias and her peerage arrive looking rather pissed off, especially when they saw me resting at the back of the room with my typical expression. The whole peerage walks up to me and stares me down, it seemed like Koneko had a different reason than the others. They continue to stare at me for a while without saying anything, they were all slightly wounded but nothing major thanks to the help of the rating game system.

"Want to explain yourself?"

The voice was Rias', she was angry and her voice sounded commanding. If it was any other time I would have shrugged it off but I had planned to tell her anyway.

"I guess I have to explain two things, the way I fought and about your own fallen angel. Let's start off with the way I fought, I treated you like I would anyone else. It would be degrading if I didn't fight you seriously, it's better for you that I did fight you seriously. It shows you that just because you were born with a strong power and have had training from me not one on you could deal noticeable damage to me; even when I was wide open attacking Hyoudou. I am a Tiger, I fight to kill because that is my instinct, and if I don't fight seriously then there is the chance that I could die. Next is Akeno and her pathetic troubles." I turn my gaze from nowhere directly to Akeno. "A pathetic excuse for a pathetic girl. Let's blame my dad for my mother's death just because he wasn't there to save her." I let out a small scoff as I turn my gaze away from her. "Grow up and listen to the facts. **You** are still alive thanks to your father; he got back to you as quickly as he could and as soon as he found out about what was happening. Your father is living with the guilt of not being able to save his wife, along with that he also has to live with the fact that his only daughter arrogantly hates him without listening to his side of the story. If you did then you would know the real person you should hate and that person would be me." Sparks start to crackle around Akeno's body, some of them even having a faint holy aura to them. Raynare goes to restrain her but I stop her and get her to take Tsii a little distance away from us. "I called Barakiel out that day for a pathetic meeting which ultimately led to nothing, even with his early absence from it. He was against going to the meeting so I blackmailed him into going." I tilted my head and showed her an evil smirk. "I threatened both yours and your mother's life to get him to go. Now you know the truth, get on with your life and stop faking. I have had enough with most of you anyway." I start to get slightly angry as my canines are released and my voice is backed by a deep growl. "You are a closet pervert with a sadistic and masochistic side that you show in private while you fake your personality in front of others. Then there is Rias, the poster girl of Gremory that means very little to the Underworld even to her parents. The only people who seem to care about you are Grayfia and your Sis-con of a brother. Your image also bugs me, pointlessly sized breasts that only serve for backache and becoming the wet dreams of extremely sad perverts. Both you and Akeno mean less than dirt to me even if you are Gremory or the little sister of my friend. Next is the poor excuse for the dragon, as much as I want to kill Ddraig I feel extremely sorry for him that he has to put up with you 24/7. There is nothing good about you, people could say that you are full of spirit but that is only directed towards breasts. Even with the power of a dragon you are still weak and don't gain anything from it. Lastly is the nun, I have only one problem with you. Your innocence, there is a level to how innocent you can be even if you abide by the bible. Hyoudou does not have any good intentions behind his actions."

I then look at them with a completely blank stare and speak again without any emotion.

"Kiba and Koneko; got no problem at all with you two. Kiba, your problem is with something that riddled your childhood. You had to put up with so many horrors to come out with nothing; I feel for you and completely understand your need for revenge. I have no problems at all with you; the same goes with Koneko although she is partially misplaced. Yours is something that I understand less than the others despite being a part of it. Like Akeno, you came out of it in the end with hatred to a family member and the power you were born with. What I am going to say is a similar case to Akeno but it's not identical and I actually like you as a person. Anyway, you hate your sister for what she did which is ok I understand that. She killed her master and made your life a living hell but did you know she did it to keep you safe; the best way she knew how was to do that unfortunately. I know this, Shirone, because I helped your sister escape the Underworld safely through the use of the Spirit World which entities with Senjutsuu are allowed to be in without suffering. I then told Sirzechs of your location and assisted in the trial to allow you to live, mainly being that none of the high-ups will go against a decision I make."

I clap my hands together after looking at my watch to see that it is nearly time to fight Raiser.

"If you want me to treat you nicely or have me respect you then earn it. Change yourselves and work towards a good life without having any regrets. Akeno, if you ever want to see your mother again come and talk to me. There may be something I can do about it."

After I get up from my seat I quickly move over to Raynare and Tsii where we start to talk quietly.

"Why did you lie to them Torao?"

"They weren't all lies, the last two parts weren't. Anyway, Raynare I need you to go into the spirit room and look through my books. I need you to find a book called 'Spirits S'. Unfortunately, I have not got round to doing an automatic system for books so you'll have to find it yourself. The books aren't even in order."

I crouched down to Tsii's level and patted her head.

"Don't tell them anything. I've got a friend for you."

'Byakko, get your ass here now.'

Materializing to my side was a white tiger with black stripes. He sat down beside me and looked straight at Tsii.

"Byakko, this is Tsii. She is my daughter so get along with her."

Tsii was then quick to jump onto Byakko's back as they seemed to bond straight away. Byakko started to bound around the room making Tsii try her hardest to stay on his back. As I was watching her Azazel came up to me with Sirzechs and Michael.

"Why didn't you tell me you have Byakko?"

"Because I technically don't. Let's just say he is the mystery 14th Longinus, the rival to Regulus Nemea. I find it a little odd that you ask me about Byakko rather than what I said."

"I guessed that you were taking the fall for me to show your gratitude."

I looked at it from the corner of my eye.

"You sure are smart for someone so irritating. Sirzechs, don't bother to say anything just get the fight between me and Raiser ready. Think of another handicap for me."

"If that is what you want … Torao-nii."

Sirzechs answers me with very little emotion surprising me. He left sluggishly to speak with Grayfia; I kept my vision on the Gremory clan and saw Rias and her peerage talking among themselves. I quickly turned around after I felt a hand of my shoulder to see Michael standing behind me.

"Gabriel has taken those two to your house. Thank you for going, do you know what is next?"

"I am not too sure, he did come to Japan but where I am not sure as of yet. To this town or a nearby city would be the best guess as it's the only place in Japan with top clan devils. They are the sisters of the Maous, I am sure he is thinking of a war."

"Then I ask you to please take care of it for me. Also, I need you to come to Heaven sometime soon. There seems to be a problem with the Vitra sacred gears, 3 of them have gone missing. You know the system better than me so could you deal with it?"

"Sure although my solution would be to put them all in one place. To do that, I would need to bring two devils with me. If it's too much hassle for them to have a free trip for a day then I will mask them using my powers."

It seems like Azazel or some unknown group has caused a ruckus.

"That is fine by me but please mask their presence. I will alert the other high-ups and say that they will be under your surveillance so it should be fine. Thank you my Lord."

Michael gives me a short wave before disappearing. I start to hear a lot of chatter behind me as I go back to watching Tsii and turn around to notice a film crew there along with Raiser and his peerage. I bring out my spirit pad and check the status of each of my evil pieces to see two of my pawns free with one of them being free for not much longer. I check it out to see that the two who are free were Yuri Lowell and Repede from Terca Lumereis, sending them a small warning I wait a few seconds before transporting them here.

They arrive through a black magic circle which leaves Yuri a little fatigued like always. Yuri was standing in front of me with his typical black clothes that showed off his midriff; his long raven hair was actually in a bobble for one but that was mostly due to why he wasn't being free for long.

"Yo Yuri, you got a party to go to?"

"…Yeah. I'm still pissed you know, Flynn and the council won't leave me alone bugging me about random things."

"Yeah, yeah. Is it alright if I borrow Repede for a little?"

The raven haired boy looked down to his faithful companion who stared up at him. Repede gave me a bark telling Yuri his response, since being part Tiger I was able to communicate with Repede by myself but it annoyed Yuri so I only did it when he was absent.

Repede looked towards me and bared his teeth on his left side meaning that he was happy. It was his way of smirking, I suppose. Repede is a dog and not even a standard one at that, he was a war dog that the Knights of Terca Lumereis used. Even there he wasn't normal. He was a purple dog with a unique character and look. He constantly held a black pipe with gold trims and accents in his mouth when he was not in battle; he also had a scar down his left eye which left him blind in that eye and unable to open it. It happened in a fight against bandits that was all Yuri would say. On the top of his head, he had bright blue fur which was shaped like a Mohawk. He had several over distinctions compared to other war dogs; he had longer excess fur which differed from that of the older dogs with excess fur. His was shaped to look like spikes and were tidy; he had it in the underside of the crook in his tail and little spikes on his front legs. Also around his front legs he wore a thick gold band around each ankle. He only had two things left worth mentioning and they were both about his weapons. They were the main reasons why he wasn't like any other; in the world of Terca Lumereis they are low on spirits so they use things called 'Blastia' to manipulate those spirits to use magic and artes. Repede was the only dog in existence to have a Blastia; it was in the shape of a chain which hung around his neck like a lead. The final thing was a leather belt which wraps around the front of his body and around his right leg, the belt held his knife and it's sheath. The dog preferred to use a weapon rather than use him teeth or claws.

"Sure, send him back to my room in the castle when you are done. Have fun Repede."

He waves once before I tap on the screen in front of me and send him back leaving me with Repede. I then walked towards the others with Repede walking right next to me. I stop in front of a large screen which is split into two, on one side it had an orange screen with the symbol for the clan of Phoenix and on the other side was a purple screen with the symbols of Asmodeus and Gusion.

I stood under the side with Gusion as Raiser was standing under the Phoenix half with his peerage. Sirzechs came and stood in between us and a man with a microphone stood next to him. The camera starts to stir as a red light shines on top of it, the man who was standing next to it start to spin his hand while counting down from 3. Once he hit 0, he stopped spinning his hand and pointed towards Sirzechs.

"Hello everyone, I am here with Sirzechs Lucifer and the two participants that you are itching to see fight, Torao Asmodeus-sama and Raiser Phoenix-sama."

The MC then waits a few seconds before speaking again slightly arcing his body towards Sirzechs.

"Lucifer-sama, please could you go into details about the reason for this Rating Game."

"Of course. This Rating Game is here to see who will be the fiancé and soon-to-be husband of the next heir to Gremory, Rias Gremory. Rias was given a chance to not marry by beating both Raiser-kun and Torao-sama in a Rating Game and unfortunately for her; she lost in both of them. The winner of this Rating Game will become her fiancé."

Out of the corner of my eye, I see new people teleport into the room. Sona was here along with Sairaorg and Seekvaira, presumably to watch their teacher fight.

"Now it's time to meet the peerages. Let's start off with the peerage of the young Raiser Phoenix."

Raiser then starts to list the names of his peerage along with their pieces. He had a total of 15 pieces meaning he had a complete peerage that was full; I just had a complete peerage. The difference there being that all my pawns took two pieces each. His peerage wasn't much with the only interesting thing being one of his bishops, his sister.

"Now, let's see who Asmodeus-sama has brought for this Rating game. We saw in his Rating Game with Rias Gremory-sama he showed off the girl he took as his Queen. We have yet to see him bring his full peerage to a fight and despite that he has never lost, so who has he brought today."

The camera shifts round to me and I saw the inside move round, presumably to show Repede and me in the same shot. Repede then gave a series of loud barks which I re-iterated for him.

"His name is Repede and is a Pawn. He is a regular to rating games."

"It's Repede. The animal devils will be keeping a close eye on this battle."

The MC turned to Sirzechs before speaking again.

"Lucifer-sama, what is the battlefield like for this battle? Any restrictions this time on Asmodeus-sama?"

"This battlefield is going to be a short blitz style game with no time to strategize, as soon as they are teleported into the arena the game will start. The battlefield is a half mile long corridor that is 5 metres wide and 10 metres tall. We will be putting restrictions on Torao-sama and they will be extremely heavy. Torao-sama will be unable to use any tiger forms or any of his swords or other close combat weapons. He will also be unable to damage his enemies directly, if he does then it is an instant resign and end to the game. These do not apply to Repede, he can go all out which we already know he likes to do."

This game is over, I am heavily restricted but at the same time I have been given an easy win. Something which they can't escape and something that will not hurt me or Repede. I give a slight nod to show that I accept the conditions.

"Alright folks, you have heard it. Asmodeus-sama has been given heavy restrictions after seeing new moves from him in the previous Rating Game, what will he be able to do in this Rating Game? He doesn't even look tired in the slightest from fighting Rias Gremory-sama so things look even here. The game will be starting when the clock hits the hour in two minutes time."

Two minutes huh? You can sort out a strategy in that time, especially will learning what the stage will look like and that fact that I have been 'heavily' restricted.

I bent down and looked at Repede.

"Just go all out. I'll give you a special treat per enemy you take out."

Repede barks at me happily.  
Repede and I stand side by side as we wait for the time to tick down.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1. It's time to start this Rating Game."

We were then quickly teleported to the wide corridor. When all 16 of our enemies appear Repede sets off and activates Gale Dog twice while running towards our enemies.

"Manifest: Heaven."

My eyes turn completely white a split second before intricate gold symbols start to decorate my eye balls. Endless amounts of Holy energy enter my body and I channel it through my body to my feet. The energy then starts to enter the floor as my body starts to overflow with it, a white pool then forms on the ground underneath me and it radiates pure Holy energy.

As the holy energy continues to enter my body, the pool underneath me continues to get bigger. It moves at a slow pace but the concentration on holy power in the energy was intense and was starting to burn Raiser's peerage from a distance. I could see both Raiser and his Sister smoking as their Phoenix abilities kick in.

Repede reaches them quickly and starts it off by shooting a fireball towards Raiser's pawns quickly retiring the twins wielding Chainsaws earning him two special treats. Repede has a near perfect strategy when it comes to these Rating games but it is seen as perfect to the Underworld as they are rather dumb and arrogant. Using Gale Dog makes Repede invincible for a minute giving him time to summon his armor; his armor is called 'Aer Elements'. 'Aer Elements' give him perfect immunity to the original four elements and both light and dark leaving him vulnerable to other magic and close quarters attacks. The devils don't know this and continue to attack with magic that doesn't affect him. In the end, only the barely used magic is effective against him because of him size and agility. His size and agility allows him to easily dodge physical strikes on his body, he also has a ribbon infused in his Blastia heightening his speed making him probably the fastest thing you'll ever see … if his body could withstand the speeds.

As the pool increases, so does Repede's special treat count. By the time the pool reaches halfway, Repede has made over half of Raiser's peerage retire despite taking considerable damage. His Queen used irregular magic and was able to catch Repede off guard dealing significant damage to him. Raiser had lost all 8 of his pawns and one of his knights and rooks leaving him with 5 pieces left.

"Repede, if you can successfully use your Mystic Arte on Raiser then you get one thing that you want. From this World or Terca Lumereis."

More happy barks come from Repede as sparks start to from as he engages Raiser's last knight in a fight, allowing the pool of holy energy to creep even closer causing them more and more residual damage.

From the distance, I saw Repede start using some of Yuri's artes. Yuri's artes mostly consisted of adding acrobatic moves to standard artes; he even does so with some artes those were only known by the Knights like Tiger Blade and Dragon Swarm.

The artes Repede used Ghost Wolf and Azure storm. Ghost Wolf was an arte which teleported the user behind their enemy and slashing their back, Azure storm was an attack that unleashed two heavy blue shockwaves from your weapon.

After using Yuri's artes, Repede was able to take out the final knight and move on. He was starting to get tired though, having to fight one person while dodging attacks from 16 people would be pretty tiring, the assistance I was giving wasn't that great.

Because of that, I started to channel more and more of the holy energy through my body increasing the growth rate of the pool. 'Kyoufuu, do something to help out. You too Hikari.' The two spirits inside me nod and get to work dramatically increasing the growth speed of the pool. Kyoufuu then made a wind barrier to protect the pool to stop them from kamikaze-ing, just in case.

"This is going too slow. I wonder how far this will push the restrictions."

I summoned my rifle through my ribbons and aim it towards the ceiling above Raiser. The gun loaded itself with explosive bullets. I took aim and started to unload the clip shooting at the walls and ceiling around Raiser causing the explosions to affect Raiser and his sister and allowing the walls to collapse down on them taking out the final rook and one of his bishops. This left Raiser with his sister and his Queen.

As the rubble clears, I notice that time stops around them and Repede emerges in a faint gold aura. It seems he activated his Overlimit; the remaining walls around us turn black with yellow stripes that fade out.

With his dagger in his mouth, Repede surges towards our enemies and crash into them head first before disappearing and appearing behind as a small curved yellow shockwaves appears from the ground to show his route. He then performs an upward slash that causes Raiser to rise off the ground slightly before dropping down again onto his back. Repede jumps into the air and performs a front flip as his tail shines a gold colour sending a crescent which cuts into the three of them as they lie on the ground. The moment he hits the ground, he moves from his position and slices into his enemies and pivots around behind them making the arced yellow shockwave where he stops for a brief second as he composes himself and charges towards the three of them sending another cut through their bodies as Repede continues on past them. Repede then sheathes his dagger in his side sling and lets out a predators howl causing multiple yellow slits to appear in the sky slicing through the air in all directions around the 3 bodies cutting into them.

"Heh … never expected him to use Lightning Moment. That has to be game."

My words were true once I heard Sirzechs voice.

(Raiser Phoenix-sama has retired. Torao Asmodeus-sama has won.)

As we were being teleported back to the viewing room, I saw Repede sit down as he wore what looked to be like a smug expression. It seems like I owe him 15 special treats as well as that thing he wants. It must be pretty important if he chose to use Lightning Moment over Slash! Either way, Repede is still as strong as hell.

When we appeared back in the viewing area I bent down straight away and patted Repede on the head. Repede, like always, wasn't really bothered. He was a war dog through and through, fighting is the only thing on his mind. Yuri is occasionally there when he puts himself in danger; Repede is the most careful out of the two.

I summon his treats in a bag and send them along with Repede back to Terca Lumereis as I return to my original seat as the MC takes time to question Raiser on the match. They don't come to me for stuff like that, they did in the beginning but I just stared them down until they left me alone.

Koneko came over to me and sat down next to me as the conversation shifted to Rias, the MC was now looking for her own opinion on things.

"Lucifer-sama told me about the things you said. Why did you make Akeno-Senpai and Buchou dislike you?"

"He couldn't keep his mouth shout huh? They are too childish, Akeno has been in the wrong for several years and her father had paid for it, ever since then he has been depressed and taking up as many missions as possible. He has even got into doing paperwork which is something he never did before. I felt sorry for Barakiel so I lied and made a story. With Rias, she is too childish and naïve. She thinks she can love who she wants in the underworld, that isn't going to happen, not yet anyway. She has fallen for me and eve with what I said before, I bet you she stills likes me and wants to marry me. She has been pushing towards it and tries to convince me. She needs to learn that I don't see her as a woman … to me she is just a girl hanging on to her dreams."

"I see. That's why everyone likes you."

"I wouldn't say that is the whole end product. There is fear and respect involved as well, I am a being above the Maous so I am possibly the most respected entity in the Underworld. I also get along perfectly with the heads of the Fallen Angels and Archangels of Heaven as I'm sure you saw earlier."

I placed my hand on Koneko's right shoulder and looked her directly in the eyes.

"I may express my hatred for the three of them and slight annoyance at the nun but believe me when I say this; I will not allow them to be harmed by anyone other than myself. That is what I have promised Sirzechs and that is what I will do, I may from time to time allow a decent fight for them to grow but not one where they have a high chance of dying."

I stood up from my chair and recalled Byakko using the spirits and walked over to Tsii and took her hand in mine before teleporting us home.

"A friend of a friend is a friend of mine … never thought that I would think that way."

* * *

**There is the end to that chapter. Hopefully, it puts across my characters feelings.  
Like i said at the top, this is a Love Triangle not a harem. Around Torao will be six people, his two 'love interests', the two girls who become his knights, his daughter, Tsii, and his 'wife'. These characters will be introduced next chapter. The two girls will be revealed next chapter, may not be obvious though.**

**Next chapter is a side story that will explain Torao did during the Saturday and most of the Sunday. It will also give more details behind his little discussion with Michael. It will introduce four characters and give details on Tsii and her background.**

**I have no idea when the next chapter will be, i am rather busy for the rest of this week so i don't have much time to write. Once i'm back i will be back in business and get back to Fading Emperor.**

**Until then, Ciao.**


	4. Holy Tiger

**It's a little backwards. This chapter comes from the centre of the previous chapter.**

* * *

It was now Saturday the day before my Rating games against Rias and Raiser and I was sitting in my living room next to Raynare, who was fidgeting next to me as she was nervous of our two esteemed guests.

Our two guests were Michael and Gabriel, two of the four archangels from heaven. I meet with Michael quite often and we have an extremely good relationship, it's somewhat similar to Sirzechs. The difference being that Michael is mature. Gabriel is another matter entirely; she is all over me whenever she has the chance. She can be compared to Serafall in that case, especially with the rivalry they have going.

"You have a nice house here, Torao-san."

"Thanks Michael. I had expected it to be weird but thankfully Sirzechs did it right."

The house was truly nice despite being somewhat basic. When this house was created it seemed like Sirzechs took my preferences into consideration more than he did Rias'. The house was large but by no means close to that of a mansion, it was more of a standard house that had its room increased in size. A typical house, in the human world, would be able to fit a few chairs and a sofa along with a table and a Tv along with possibly a cupboard of some sort to house books or DvDs. That wasn't the case here, my living room housed the above an a little more. A large tv that was secured tightly to the wall had a short but long cabinet which ran across the wall underneath it and followed the corner and along the other wall under the window before stopping just before the door. It held a selection of books, DvD, games and general cleaning materials. In the centre of this part of the room there was a glass oval coffee table that was finished in spotless silver chrome. Around the table and to section off this part of the room was a large corner sofa that could easily hold 8-10 people on it. That area took up a majority of the room as the other two parts weren't the main attraction of the room. The smallest part was a walkway made out of beech wood which created a path to each part of the house, as well as the upstairs. The last part of this room was where we were sitting, at the back of this room. This part of the house led to the Kitchen on one side, which was behind Michael and Gabriel, and the French doors which led to the large and spacious garden which was to our side. Dotted around this room were vases that housed different types of flowers. The walls were all decorated in a plain white paint with a black strip that ran along the bottom of the walls.

The rest of the house was similarly designed and kept simple for the respective rooms. The only other rooms were the kitchen, two bathrooms that were on each of the upper floors, a training room and 6 bedrooms. This house was 3 floors tall with the basement that held the training area.

"I see you have finally taken a Queen. You are … Raynare, I believe?"

"That is correct, Michael-san."

Out of nowhere, she wasn't fidgeting anymore. Maybe she became comfortable when Michael said about the house and I replied so casually.

"Seems like Gabriel will have more problems getting you."

"Are you here to talk about the girls that find me attractive or are you here about another job?"

Michael smiled to me as I jumped straight to the heart of it.

"Yes, I am here about a job. It is something that I ask of you to do, I can't allow you to bring your Queen even if is she loyal to you."

"Alright, what's the job?"

"Patrolling work, the chance of danger though is high and deadly. Some of the Excaliburs have gone missing."

"O-ho where from?"

"As you know Excalibur ruler has been missing for a while which leaves the remaining 6. Two of them have already gone missing. One from the Eastern Orthodox Church and the other is from the Catholic Church Headquarter Vatican."

"So you want me to have a stakeout at the Protestant Church?"

"That is correct. We have already got two exorcists there to help out and they are preparing as we speak. They hold Excalibur Destruction and Excalibur Mimic; they are currently awaiting your assistance."

"Alright, I'll go. What Excalibur are we protecting there?"

"Excalibur Blessing."

"Hmmm … Ok, anything else I need to know?"

"Just a few things. Firstly, the two girls know about you and your relationship to us apart from the fact that you killed God but they do know he is dead. Secondly, if I am correct then whoever the thief is should strike sometime tonight. Thirdly, these are for you."

Michael then passes me 13 cards that had diamonds on them.

"Are these cards what you made from the evil pieces I let you look at?"

"Yes, with the technology you helped us with plus the Evil pieces you let us look at we were able to create these. I am calling them 'Brave Saints' and they will do the same as the Evil Pieces with small changes. Each card has the ability to make who you want into angels although that won't really matter with you as you will make them part Tigers instead. I know I have given you a full set there but I would request it if you only used the Queen, Jack, Ace and Joker for permanent members. To see if we have made the cards correctly I would like you to use 2 through 10 just to make reincarnated angels, if it doesn't work you can always change them into Tigers to save them."

"Hmmm…alright. What is the finally?"

"Well…I would like it if you took Gabriel as your Queen and the two exorcists as your Jack and Ace. Your Joker is free for you to use as you see fit. The Joker would be our version of a Mutated Piece; the Joker is the card I am most positive about. Seen as your powers seem to affect them as well."

"I see. I suppose I can do this for you, she has probably been asking you since you started designing them about it."

Michael started to nod at me. I glanced over to Gabriel to see her glaring at Raynare who was sitting closely to me.

"Raynare, seen as I will be gone for today and some of tomorrow. I want you to look after Gabriel and teach her about my powers and the ribbon."

"Of course, Master. I will show her the ropes."

I take out the Queen card from the choice of 13 and flow my power of Light into the card causing it to glow in a white light. I stand up from my seat and motion to Gabriel to do the same, we both move slightly away from the chairs so we aren't restricted at all.

I moved close to her, while holding the card in between my thumb and index finger I place it against my chest then push up against Gabriel as I hold her with my other arm. Once we were close enough for the card to stay there I let go of it and wrapped that arm around her too.

I focused onto my Tiger powers making my ears and canines come out along with my tail. I look into her eyes and edge closer causing her to shut her eyes. Once she did, I pressed my lips against her own and closed my own eyes. Upon contact my Tiger powers rose and started to pass straight into Gabriel instantly changing her hair. Using my tongue, I poked at the opening of her lips and forced my way inside. Once she gave in I bit down straight into her lower lip making the blood flow. A gold aura starts to cover our bodies as her blood hits my lips, ears and two tails popped out of her.

Her power was stronger than Raynare's so I had to put more into this. As I focused all of my Tiger powers into her, lights formed around my shoulder blade on my right side. The powers then started to die down quickly as the process finished.

I retracted my canines and parted lips from Gabriel who looked extremely satisfied but started to have eyes full of lust.  
'So she is that type of girl, huh.'

I then looked at the changes to her knowing full well that her changes would be more noticeable than Raynare's. Gabriel was a pale skinned girl with pure white hair that fell down to her lower back but now that wasn't the case. Her skin had darkened but at best looked like a faint tan. Her hair had shortened just like Raynare's becoming identical to mine. Her natural hair colour stayed the same but her 'fangs' were blonde to represent her Angel powers. Her ears and tails were similar in design; they were completely white with blonde stripes.

"Do you swear your life to me and only me?"

"Yes Torao-sama."

I give her a brief nod and pick up the Queen card which had dropped to the ground. Now the card had a picture of Gabriel sitting on a throne with a crown that was encrusted with diamonds. I put the queen card back with the others and held the edges against my forearm for a few seconds before they vanished in it. As they vanished I brought two lengths of ribbon to my hand and passed them to Gabriel.

"Alright, I'll be going now. I'll see you all on Sunday."

I make a 'C' movement with my hand making a white tear appear in the room in front of me.

"12pm Protestant Church. England."

I walk into the tear and out onto a patch of grass surrounded by trees. Just past the trees were a clearing that had a stone path up to a large church which had two priests standing at the doors.

Using magic I change my clothes from casual to formal as I wear a suit with a black waistcoat instead of a jacket. I form a belt around my waist which has a holster for a gun and a sword. I summon a white rapier to my hand and then slot it into its holster leaving the gun one free.

I leave the clearing and walk up to the church entrance. The two priests at the entrance bow to me before letting me in. As I enter the church, I notice the amount of priests within the church. There wasn't many, it surprised me a little. Probably so the thieves aren't alerted. Two nuns were kneeling in front of the altar praying as two exorcists stood behind them, I could tell they were exorcists because of the sword that was strapped to the left one's waist. The sword itself was wrapped completely in bandages making it look odd.

As I walked through the centre of the church I heard the surrounding priests talk amongst each other. Due to my position, they would not call me by my name out of respect. That was what Michael told me a while ago, it was like the situation with God. He had a name for sure but not many people knew, he was called God by everyone else. I am referred to as 'My lord' or 'The Tiger exorcist', sometimes I was referred to as 'The Exorcist of the Underworld'. These were things that I heard from Michael and other angels when I reported back about my jobs. I had built up a large reputation even with not leaving the Underworld of Heaven for a long time.

With the two priests at the entrance, it was like meeting Michael. I may be an exorcist but I am highly respected by all angels so the believers of God treat me highly, well I expect so. They have been nice so far. As I approached the altar, the two exorcists turned around to face me. They stepped down from it and both knelt in front of me.

They were both young looking, probably around 16 or 17. The girl with the sword had short blue hair and had one green bang on the right side of her fringe. Like the girl beside her, she was wearing a white hooded cloak with gold and blue accents but underneath she was wearing a tight looking black unitard with sleeves. She also wore thigh-high boots, although I couldn't tell anything else. I then looked to the other girl; she had long light brown hair that was held in pig tails by blue scrunchies. She had no visible sword but one difference from the girl beside her was a rope that was tied around her left arm in a bow.

"My lord."

Both girls said it in unison as they knelt down to me. I went to answer back but some shuffling to the side caught my attention as I saw an older looking man come out from behind a curtain. He had short grey hair that was receding back and wore a pair of thin full framed glasses. When he noticed me came straight over to me and stood to the side.

"You are Justin Welby, correct? The Archbishop of Canterbury."

"Yes that is correct, my lord."

"Girls, you can stand up now. What are your names?"

Both girls stood up quickly and looked at each other before the blue haired girl spoke first.

"Xenovia, holder of Excalibur Destruction and the possessor of Durandal. I am also the one to take your 'Jack' card."

"Shidou Irina, holder of Excalibur Mimic. I am the girl to take your 'Ace' card."

Hmm … Irina doesn't have a legendary holy sword like Xenovia.

"Alright girls, before I invoke you I want to ask two things. First is to both of you and the second is to Irina."

They both nodded to me.

"Firstly, are you ok with siding with me? If you do, I have to make you into a Tiger and you will put me before your faith although it won't be by much."

"Yes!"

Xenovia answered before Irina, she also spoke clearer.

"Ok that's good, you will become heavenly tigers. Lastly, Irina would you yourself like a famous holy sword like Xenovia's Durandal?"

"Eh?"

The girl looked shocked at my question. Xenovia wore a blank expression.

"I'm asking you if you would like a Holy sword. Ascalon, Caliburn, Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi, Claiomh Solais. Any sword you want."

Both girls became astonished as I just started to throw out names of Holy swords casually. I wonder, should I give her the real thing or the direct copy from 'King's Symphony'.

"…Ehh…Uhh."

"Flamberge and Vorpal. They come in a set."

I continue to list more Holy swords and seem to make it a little harder but she finally gives me something.

"Can I see two swords to choose from?"

"Of course, what are they?"

"Galatine and Clarent."

Oh, I'm not sure I actually have Clarent. Better just make the copies.  
I raised my arms and held my hands out for a second before tightening my grip slightly so there was enough room for the handle to appear in my hand. My hands then shone in a white light that slowly changed into the shape of a sword.

Once the lights disappeared, the sword that appeared in my left hand had a long ribbed blade that got wider the closer to the hilt. A European sword with a black circular hilt. This sword was Galatine.

The sword that appeared in my right hand was Clarent. The light swords of today that all priests have are based off of Clarent. The blade was the same as Galatine's without the ribs but where Galatine has a faint holy glow, Clarent has a thick glow which makes you barely able to see the blade. The sword had no hilt but the grip was made out of pure gold that had a ruby, sapphire and emerald encrusted into the base of the grip.

"So which one do you want?"

Irina took a long look at each sword. She moved around on her tip toes to get different angles on the swords. She also raised her hand to her chin a couple of times to show deliberation before she finally chose one.

"I'll take that one."

Irina pointed toward Clarent in my right hand. I passed it over to her as I dismissed the copy of Galatine.

"There you go that one is Clarent. Take care of it."

I give Irina a minute to put away the sword and I start to think to myself.

'How will the transformation go down for them? These two are only human unlike the other two were.' … … … 'That's the worst that can happen huh.'

"Who wants to go first?"

Xenovia quickly stepped forward; Irina didn't really have a chance to move.

"Okay then, hang tough."

I put my right hand on my left arm and summoned out the 'Jack' and coated it in 'Light'. As I coated the card in 'Light' I brought out my canines along with my ears, I didn't bring out my tails as it would have been too much for a human body.

I stepped toward Xenovia and placed my left hand on her cheek and gently stroked it as I moved in closer. I quickly started the kiss and poured my magic into her loosening her up and making her indulge in the kiss. I bit down straight into her lip making her groan slightly as I felt her blood coat my lips. She bled a lot more than Raynare and Gabriel. As I retracted my teeth and backed out of the kiss.

Not much changed to Xenovia looks wise, although she did seem a little muscular. Her green bang grew in length and passed by her eye resting around the centre of her cheek. She also grew the two 'fangs' on either side with the colour being the same green as the bang in her fringe.

Xenovia then took a wobbly step back before starting to relax again. Taking a quick look at the card, I saw Xenovia standing with her legs spread while she leant over the top of her sword which had a diamond encrusted hilt. I returned the card back to my arm and took out 'Ace'.

I then did the same things with Irina although I saw a slightly different change even with the same reaction. Her hair had a completely different change compared to the others. The length of her hair only changed slightly which was almost unnoticeable. She gained the two 'fangs' but her colour was a chocolate brown compared to the light brown of the rest of her hair. The final change and newest was that she also gained 'fangs' at the end of her pig tails. They were also a chocolate brown like her other 'fangs'.

Once Irina backed off from me she sat down on one of the steps up to the altar. Before putting the card back I gave it a quick look, she was sitting on the arm of a throne with her hands out holding a large piece of diamond.

I took a quick look at my watch to see that it was just past half 1 meaning I still had over 10 hours until the supposed time. I summoned a light pistol along with four lengths of ribbon. I slotted the gun in the holster on my belt and passed the girls in front of me two ribbons each.

"They will help you in battle and improve your bodies. With the time before we start the operation look through it and see what you like, just will it and it will happen."

"What will you be doing, Master?"

"I have things to attend; I'll be back at 8."

Using my hand, I swiped in front of myself and brought up a portal to the spirit world. I quickly entered it as it closed after me.

Honou then appears in front of me and just lies down.

"What was the thing you had to attend?"

"Shut it Honou. I'll castrate you if you don't."

Honou lets out a small laugh as I move to the section which holds book on spirits. My spirit world has every single book in existence from this world to the next, past or present so I have a library and then a section with multiple long shelves which hold books on Spirits. A lot of them are similar but also have different interpretations on things.

When I say spirits there are two things I am talking about. There are the spirits that make up a world; spirits are the base of everything. Without them we would be nothing, probably not even here. There are spirits for everything, Gravity, air, blood, you name it. The other type is 'Spirit' and they are what represent a person, they tell you the most important thing about a person. Whether it's good or bad, I'll know. There are people in the world who have the 'Spirit' which is a cloth and that means the person has a strong affinity for cleaning, even with that as an example it doesn't show how diverse 'Spirit' are as they can be anything much like the spirits of the world. A person's 'Spirit' could be an emotion, a weapon, a vehicle or a set of weights. It can be literally anything. I have set up a database to check through everyone's 'Spirit' and it is using Kyoufuu to search by wind but it isn't complete yet as I have only recently come to the human world. All I know for definite is my own 'Spirit' which is obvious a tiger. Even though the tiger is labelled as a cat in the system, this tiger is a ? rank as it belongs to me. That is because I am the Lord of Spirits.

These 'Spirit' were designed to help the Lord of Spirits in everything, it is also a way to gain back their emotions but it can also be used for other people. If you find someone who has a strong like of walking or running then they might possess the 'Spirit' to walk which in turn help a person to be able to walk again. It can also work with a heart transplant but it is rather rare and known as an X-rank 'Spirit'. People with the 'Spirit' for heart are people who are close to having the 'Spirit' for love because it comes to the decision of amount. The 'Spirit' for the emotion Love comes when the person has an extremely big feeling of Love towards one person where the 'Spirit' for a heart comes when a person has a big heart and shows love to people unconditionally. There are also other sides to those two 'Spirit' because they could be called an extreme side of it. Firstly, the 'Spirit' for loving one person the extreme here is that the person that is loved is the only person that the person has ever loved so it could be a singular family member or your other half which makes the 'Spirit' of that person a complete copy of the person they love. Then to the 'Spirit' for a heart the extreme there is linked to the physical sense of love. When a person loves multiple people, their 'Spirit' is deadly; it is poison to the beholder although this is an extremely rare 'Spirit' as people tend to have a 'Spirit' in something else entirely.

The ranking is almost infinite as there are always new things appearing in the world plus this system also contain things from other worlds and universes but there are letter ranks. There are the 'S' and 'X' rank 'Spirit'. The 'S' rank 'Spirit' are all to do with emotions but it is hard to come by all of them.

I eventually come across the particular book I was after. It is a book on reviving spirits although it doesn't direct to a particular thing. If you break a pencil in half, I can use spirit magic from this to repair the pencil like it never happened at no cost. If I was to repair something bigger in comparison like a broken bridge or a shattered bone then there is a cost albeit a small one. Rebirth bares little cost for bringing something to its original state except when it is a human's life. That is more difficult, if I wanted to bring back someone's life then I have to kill someone who has amounted to more or has a bigger spirit than that person. I have killed many people along with the four original Maous and God so I can bring back 5 people, I haven't of yet though so I don't know how hard the process is.

I start to scan through the book until I find the chapter on reviving people.

"There are few instructions on how to bring people back from the dead, it's either a perfect success or the person isn't revived at all. This is to stop something horrible happening. The way to revive someone is to know about them, whether from family or friends. You need to know a lot about them, personal memories, favourite things. There are things like height or weight but they aren't really needed they only make the process more likely to be a success. The person will then be brought back to life but it will not be like they had just died unless they actually had. The person brought back will receive knowledge that people close to them have gained meaning that it would be like they had been there all along, this somewhat makes it easier for them to return to everyday life."

That sounds rather appropriate … as long as it's safe. It would be a pain to deal with politically if it isn't.

Finishing with what I came here for, I set the return portal for 8pm and passed through it appearing in the centre of the church which was illuminated by the moonlight that came through the windows in patches. It was empty although I could hear noise; it was nothing major just light chatter. There was plenty of time to spare so I decided to sit down on a pew while waiting for the two girls to arrive here.

Ka-klunk!

The heavy doors into the church opened behind me, I turned my head to see both Xenovia and Irina entering the church. They then quietly close the door before arriving at my pew and sitting on either side of me.

"Up to much these past few hours?"

"Light training and some reconnaissance."

"Try out the pistol?"

"No, we didn't invest anything into it."

I guess everyone has their own preferences. A shame really, it's unlikely that you'll come across another length of ribbon that allows you to summon a gun.

"So then … what have you learned from your reconnaissance?"

"The facility that is holding the other Excalibur is approximately 600 metres to the east. There are 5 priests guarding the outside and a further 10 more inside a fairly spacious room. The Excalibur is being held in a glass case with laser security around it. We have found a small clearing the trees surrounding the building where we can watch from without being seen. It'll also give us a clean line of sight with your gun if need be."

"Ok, Ok have you got any ideas on who the thieves are?"

"We are not sure who exactly but both fallen angels and priests were spotted near the scenes around the time that the two swords went missing."

Fallen angels huh … a grunt fallen wouldn't be able to pull it off let alone build up a squad so it has to be someone rather high up. Maybe one of the top fallen angels in the Grigori … most of them are scientists and are more involved with Sacred Gears so that drops a lot of them from the equation. That leaves me with Kokabiel, Barakiel and possibly one of the others but I'm not sure who. Barakiel is here nor there, he is rather loyal to Azazel but I don't know everything. Kokabiel seems like someone who would do this, he is rather battle hungry. He probably wants to start a war to fight me again.

"Alright … for now let's assume that the one in charge is a high-level Fallen angel. I have an inkling that it could be Kokabiel but I am not too sure so be careful. Your new powers along with your swords would allow you to take him but I don't want to risk your lives as you only recently became Tigers. As soon as you spot him call me that goes for any fallen angel with 4 or more sets of wings. Show me the way."

_A few hours later_

It was a few minutes to midnight and no sign yet although the time Michael suggested was almost upon us. Irina and Xenovia had an eye out for any strange movements and I was locked into the flow of spirits and energy in the area. If they come in a large force, I should know beforehand and be able to set up an ambush.

Dead on twelve they made their entrance. Just over a dozen magic circles appeared around the building, each came with a single fallen angel and a number between 10 and 15 of priests following them with the light swords and pistols out ready.

I quickly scanned the power levels of the fallen angels; they were nothing impressive at all. All but one were only had one set of wings the other had two sets.

"Girls go. I'll join you after another check of the area."

The girls sprinted off with their Excaliburs out.

I pressed my fingers against my temple and started to channel my spirit energy into my head. I could then feel heartbeats all around me as well as power levels. There were around 140 people ahead of me, our side were outnumbered greatly but not outmatched. There was one priest that was acting strangely, his heartbeat was irregular. Nothing resembling fear or adrenaline, his heartbeat was steady a little low … he was bored?

Blip!

I felt a new heartbeat in my head. It was different, darker but it was high beat. I turned around to see a small girl behind me clutching onto a plushy of a rabbit. She was a vampire, their hearts were dark but to spirits they were the closest thing as a living being to one. I hadn't worked it out yet but of all living things Vampires were the closest to actual spirits, maybe more to a certain spirit but they were still the closest.

The girl ran up to me and clung onto my chest not letting go as she sobbed into my chest.

"Onii-chan, help me."

Blip! Blip!

I turned my head ever so slightly and briefly saw someone I remembered, Kokabiel.

I pat the girl on the head and slowly released her grip from me and sat her down next to a tree.

"I will do but just wait for me here please. There are bad guys down there planning to hurt my friends so I need to go save them. If you wait here for me, I promise that I'll come and help you afterwards ok?"

"..O…K."

She increased her grip on her toy rabbit as I turned my back to her and jumped from my position straight into the air. I reached a height of a hundred metres before I started to fall back to the ground. I quickly unholstered my pistol and took aim at the enemies and with some help from Kyoufuu I was able to fire a whole clip of 8 rounds and hit 8 priests right in the sky killing them immediately.

As I landed on the ground a large shockwave rippled through the area sending juts through the ground causing small parts of the concrete to crack and rise up. The clip in my pistol had reloaded after I regained my bearings from the impact and I aimed at the fallen angel with 2 sets of wings and fired the whole clip at him. Since he was occupied with a priest all 8 bullets hit him critically wounding him leaving the rest to the priests.

I unsheathed the rapier from my waist and pointed the tip at the index finger of my right hand after holstering the pistol. I then poked my finger to cause blood to trickle out of it; the blood then trickled down the blade turning the white glow a blood red.

"Harmonious Salvo!"

With a flick of my wrist, balls of blood shot out of the tip of the rapier showering the enemies with blood. Once the blood hit something solid, it exploded without discretion. At least a dozen priests were killed and many more were injured.

I took a look round to see that the enemies were now starting to thin out as we were gaining the advantage. Leaving the rest to Xenovia and Irina I entered the building. I started to walk down a narrow corridor while stepping over dead bodies that littered the hallway. At the end of the corridor was a door that was slightly ajar. I gave it a sharp push and it opened revealing a bright light which blinded me for a brief second.

Once my vision fully returned, I saw a pile of bodies lying against one wall. Kokabiel was standing up against a pillar that held Excalibur Blessing; next to him was the priest with the irregular heartbeat. Behind them were two grunt fallen angels.

"Kokabiel. So it was you stealing these things."

As soon as I started to speak Kokabiel cast a quick glance over to me and smirked.

"Hello there, tiger-san. It's been a while."

"It sure has, do you mind telling me why you are stealing the Excaliburs?"

"Nope. Freed kill him."

The priest beside him gave a shrug before disappearing. The two fallen that were behind him then sprang into action summoning Lightspears to their hands.

I couldn't sense the priest anymore … this must be the power of Excalibur Transparency. If he can do it then so can I.

'King's Symphony – invoke the power of Excalibur Transparency.'

The rapier in my hand quickly flashed before I turned invisible; as soon as I did I jumped from my position and used Kyoufuu to create a breeze that allowed me to stand on the wall.

'Kyoufuu, can you try and find the priest while I take down the two fallen.'

Kyoufuu dropped the wind holding me up making me fall to the ground. A small cloud of dust appeared where I hit the ground and was quickly hit by two Lightspears. I had jumped sideways quickly to dodge the spears. Pressing my hand against the wall, I pushed off of it to give myself extra momentum and ran towards the fallen angel on the left. I stabbed the rapier straight into his chest and kept a hold of the blade as I continued to move past him causing the blade to cut through his flesh leaving a large cut in his side.

As I continued on, I found myself pressed up against the other wall. I pushed myself off the wall again and pierced the fallen straight in the heart. I pulled the rapier back out and looked around the room. Kokabiel was floating near the roof of the room with Freed in one hand and the Excalibur in the other.

"Bad luck this time, Ti-ger-san."

Click! … Booom!

An explosion sounded throughout the room. A sequence of explosion filled my ears as the walls and roof broke apart crashing down on top of me. A majority of the building hit my legs making a crunching sound resonate in my ears.

"Fuck this shit … Xenovia! Irina! Help me out here!"

As I lay down in the rubble, the two girls quickly came over and scoured the area for me. Once they found me, using their newfound strength they were able to clear the rubble from on top of me. With the help of the two girls, I was able to stand up albeit a little shaky.

'Mizu, can you use 'Rebirth' to repair the bones in my legs?'

I then felt a cool sea breeze flow over me as feeling came back to my legs. I pushed them further down into the ground and I stopped feeling so shaky.

'Thanks Mizu.'

"Alright girls, go back to the church and report in. Once you have, retire for the night then meet me outside the church at 12 with all your belongings. We are going to Japan."

The girls quickly nodded and dashed off towards the church. Remembering about the vampire, I walked back to the small clearing to see her leaning against the tree tightly hugging onto her rabbit.

"Hey there, little vampire. Why are you here by yourself?"

"…I ran away from home."

"If you don't mind me asking, how come?"

…Do I only have tact when it comes to children? That reminds me that I haven't seen Mill in a while, I'll have to do so soon.

"I was being abused."

She is coming out with this rather easily, maybe because she is hiding behind her rabbit.

"By your family? Why?"

"…Mmm…I am an illegitimate child. My name is Tsii Vorulm. My mother is the current head of the Vorulm clan and my father was the eldest son of the current head of Tepes. I'm a vampire."

"Pleased to meet you, Tsii. My name is Torao Asmodeus, despite not being a devil I am still a Maou."

She then lowered her rabbit from her face and looked straight into my eyes.

"A..Are you friendly?"

"I am, I would have attacked you if I wasn't."

"Then will you help me?"

"I don't see why not but I need to know a few things first. How come you are here in England if you are a vampire?"

"Vacation … Mama has a home here. I escaped when everyone was asleep."

I brought my hand up to her head and patted her.

"You are a tough little girl aren't ya?"

The girl smiled at me shyly. I held my hand out to her and she slowly came away from the tree and properly into view. She had to be about 4 foot tall maybe a little shorter. She had waist length dark green hair with a plain black hairband. She was wearing a black gothic dress with white frills. On her legs she had a pair of white stockings that were slightly muddied and on her feet were a pair of black pumps.

"Lastly, I wanna know a little more about you."

"I am a pure blooded vampire but I can survive under the sun although I do feel a little weaker." A daywalker, huh. "I'm 12 years old."

She seems like a polite little girl. It's a shame she was shunned for being illegitimate. I guess I'll take her in, have her as my 'Joker'. She is too young for me to do the normal process so I guess I'll have to make her my family.

"How do you feel about becoming part angel and Tiger?"

"It sounds cool."

Her eyes widened when I mentioned tiger. Although with her whole reaction, I can come to a conclusion that she was either not told about other factions or simply wasn't bothered. That could be intentional or typical childish ignorance.

I summon the 'Joker' card to my right hand and coat it in 'Light' before taking Tsii into a hug. I then activated Overlimit and surrounded us in my Tiger power making the lights on my back to come on.

"Tsii Vorulm, I command you become my kin. You shall lead a new life as my daughter and your past family will mean nothing bar the givers of some power."

I take a quick breath before biting into her neck with my canines. Using my magic, I open up a hole in either canine and inject 10ml of my blood into her body. My canines then immediately retract and the bite mark disappears as her body undergoes the transformation.

A few moments later and the changes started to show. As both her new ears and tail popped out her hair completely changed colour. As my family her hair doesn't change length but it has to change colour, her hair became the exact same as mine. She now had waist length blonde hair and the two 'fangs' that dangled around her shoulder were pink like mine.

She kept some of her vampire looks as her normal ears were still pointed but they didn't poke out of hair as it was quite thick.

I look down to her card. It was a picture of her sitting on top of my shoulders holding onto my crown that was encrusted in diamonds. I dismissed the card and took Tsii's hand in my own.

"You ready for some sleep?"

"As long as it's with Papa."

…Papa. I won't hear the end of this from Sirzechs.  
I opened up the tear-like portal to the spirit room and walked inside along with Tsii. I quickly summoned a bed to the room and sat down on it. I then summoned two lengths of ribbon along with orange clips that had a paw print on them. I attached a clip to each of her 'fangs' and then passed her the two ribbons.

"These are presents for you. You'll learn about what the ribbons can do tomorrow alright. Let's sleep now."

I lay back on the bed and quickly fell asleep with Tsii cuddling against my chest.

I woke up several hours later feeling refreshed. When I raised my body up I saw Tsii walking around the spirit room with white coloured bat that was resting on her shoulder.

'She has called her light spirit already. She'll be strong soon.'

With a click of my fingers the bed disappeared and caught the attention of the young girl. She then ran straight at me with a huge grin on her face. Upon closer look, she did have slightly different facial features. She looked a little cuter and her eyes had changed from a hazel colour to a sky blue.

"Alright Tsii, I'm going to introduce you to three girls. They are friendly and a part of our family but they aren't related to me at all. You can call them your sisters if you want but that is up to them."

"Ok Papa!"

I clench my fist and then punch straight in front of me, a part of the white surroundings broke open showing the front of the church with Xenovia and Irina standing there looking straight into the portal.

"Come on in you two."

They looked a little sceptical but still entered rather quickly, the crack then filled back up white before cracking again opening up to show a dark room with multiple chairs. One of those chairs was occupied by a familiar face.

I quickly ushered the girls into the room and the girl in the room stood up and introduced herself to the newcomers.

"Hello girls, I am the Archangel Gabriel. I am Torao-sama's Queen."

"Xenovia. My lord's 'Jack'."

"It's nice to meet you Gabriel-sama. My name is Shidou Irina, my lord's 'Ace'.'

Finally it was Tsii who spoke cheerfully while holding onto her rabbit.

"My name is Tsii and I am Papa's 'Joker'.'

* * *

**Well this chapter is done. The next chapter of this will be the fight against Kokabiel.  
I'm not going to say what is being uploaded next because it has become pointless but i can say that this story will be the most frequently updated.  
I have got around 6 side stories planned with one or two being strictly information so you learn more about Torao.  
Anyway, i am free now so i'll be back to writing. A chapter of Fading Emperor will also be up today.**

**Ciao.**


End file.
